A Time and Place For Us
by mamapranayama
Summary: Ten years after a tragic loss, Daniel reunites with Sam after the death of her husband. Can they both move on and find love again? D/V & S/J mentioned, S/D eventually. Warning: death of major characters. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

**A Time and Place for Us**

He spotted her almost immediately as he exited the car. He hadn't seen her in years, but she looked very much the same as she had the last time they had been in each others presence. Her hair was the same shade of gold, unlike his, which had greyed quite a bit in the last few years and her face was just as radiant as the first day he met her, however her usually smiling eyes now held sadness and pain, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

He straightened his tie and approached warily. How was he going to face her? She and Jack had been his best friends for so many years, but his departure from Earth all those years ago had made keeping up with them nearly impossible. As it was, it had been nearly three years since he had visited either one of them. Seeing her now, just made that lump in his throat grow tighter as he came near.

Often he asked himself if it had been worth leaving Earth for Atlantis, and now he was finding himself regretting all of the years he had missed with his friends. However, he found solace in his work out there, finding he could focus on his research without the constant reminders of what he had lost back on Earth.

Even after ten years, it still hurt to think about his reasons for leaving, about the loss that still left him feeling hollow inside. He admitted to himself early on that Vala had been the only woman he had ever loved after Sha're died but, he had been so afraid of being hurt by her that he had practically pushed her away. However, she was relentless in her pursuit of him and eventually he let down his guard and finally surrendered his heart to her. In a move of spontaneity that took him by surprise, he found himself asking her to marry him and for more than two years they lived happily together as husband and wife, his every breath devoted to her until one disastrous mission led to her vanishing from his life forever.

No one knew what happened exactly. He hadn't gone with the team that time, having travelled to China for a diplomatic summit with the IOA. Only, when he came home, instead of Vala greeting him as he returned to the SGC, Gen. Landry and Col. Mitchell had to sit him down and explain how Vala had gone missing on their last mission. According to Mitchell, they had been tasked with the rather mundane mission of scouting an abandoned planet, taking soil samples and retrieving the UAV that had sent out before for an aerial survey. While Sam had taken Teal'c with her to track down the small remote control airplane, Vala and Mitchell went off to take soil samples. That's when all hell broke loose. They found themselves being attacked from the air and dodging volleys of fire from the assaulting aircraft. Sam and Teal'c managed to make it back to the gate and dial home, holding the gate open for their two other teammates while Vala and Mitchell on the other hand, encountered troops that beamed to the ground from their ships. The soldiers attacked and managed to separate Mitchell and Vala, surrounding her and beaming her back to their ship. Unable to help, Mitchell barely made it back to the gate.

They looked for weeks all across the galaxy, but they never did learn the identity of their attackers and none of their allies recognized the descriptions of the aliens they gave them. Finally, after many months, the General was ordered to end the search. Though Daniel had protested most vehemently, there was nothing more he could do to find her and shortly after that, she was officially declared MIA and presumed to be dead.

Daniel found it too painful to stay, yet unable to move on and leave the Stargate program completely. For a very long time he lived in a sort of limbo, not knowing if she was alive or dead, refusing to hold a memorial for her. He hoped that something would lead to him finding her or at least to identifying her abductors. After five years however, he came to the realization that she was never coming back, that if she was still alive, she would have found a way to escape because she was Vala Mal Doran, the most resourceful and wily woman he had ever known and no one would be able keep her captive for so long. So he sold their house and packed his things for Atlantis, going back to what he did best; studying the Ancients and hiding from his grief.

Now here he was, ten years after losing Vala and finding himself drawn to his friend as she stood in front of the flag-draped casket, shaking with sobs, her black dress blowing in the wind. He had been where she had been too often and he just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, that one day she would be happy again, but how could he tell her that when his own heart had failed to ever heal.

A man he recognized as her brother, walked up to her and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder, leading her to a chair where she sat and wiped at her tears with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

Daniel closed in cautiously, while several other friends he recognized from over the years came up to her to pay their respects. Without consciously being aware of it, he found himself standing beside the casket of his best friend, reaching a hand out and placing it onto the soft fabric of the flag that draped over it. No longer able to push back the tears that had been threatening to spill from his eyes since he first found out he was gone. He let go and felt them fall hotly down his face.

"Oh God, Jack..." was all he could say as he closed his eyes against the pain and felt his knees grow soft. Sensing a hand on his back, he turned around and found himself looking into her eyes, mirroring the emotions he felt. He reached out for her and she for him. Embracing and sobbing both at the same time, they held each other wordlessly as time stood still. Finally, reality intruded upon their shared grief and they pulled apart, he still holding onto her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Sam" He managed to get out after he found his voice again and released her hands, wiping at his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Daniel. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." She too wiped at her eyes with shaky hands. He could tell she was trying to reign in her emotions and put on her military bearing again, yet the pain was too much to mask completely.

"I had to be here Sam, I had to say good-bye. I never got to do it in person." He looked again at the casket, it was still too surreal to think of Jack as being gone forever. He had always taken it for granted that his best friends were happy back on Earth and relatively safe from harm as both Sam and Jack had retired together and married. No one had expected that a heart attack would take him away from them so soon, he had always been fit and healthy and Daniel had always imagined his friend going out in a blaze of glory rather than in a hospital bed.

"I know, Daniel." Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and they both took a few moments looking at the casket, lost in their own thoughts and memories. As the minister came to the end of the casket, Sam moved back to her seat. Daniel began to walk towards the back of the crowd and stand for the ceremony, but Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the seat next to hers.

"Stay by me Daniel... please." She pleaded and he took the chair and sat down, her hand still tightly wrapped around his as though it were a lifeline keeping her from falling into an abyss. He nodded and gave a small, sad smile to Teal'c who occupied the chair on Sam's other side. After the minister began the service, Teal'c rose from his seat and delivered a stirring and mournful eulogy for his friend.

The remainder of the funeral was mostly a blur as Daniel found himself thinking about Jack and how empty he would be without him. While he might not have seen him in person very often the last few years, it was hard to imagine his life without the cranky, sarcastic and utterly loyal friend. He had never had a brother, but Jack may have been closer to him than any real brother ever could have been.

Hours later, Daniel found himself sitting on the Sofa at Sam and Jack's house for the wake. A paper plate of untouched food in his hands as he quietly sat in reverie. He hadn't noticed that most of the guests had left and only a few remained. Mitchell, now Gen. Mitchell and head of the SGC talked with Teal'c while a retired and white-haired Gen. Landry spoke with his daughter, Dr. Carolyn Mitchell, in another corner of the room.

Realizing that he was never going to eat the food on his plate and not wanting to socialize with anyone at the moment, he stood up and walked to the kitchen to toss his plate into the trash. However, upon entering the kitchen, he caught sight of Sam standing alone outside on the back porch, her back to the sliding door. He was torn between going out there or leaving her be, thinking that she might want some time to be by herself. When he saw he head bow down and her shoulders begin to shake he couldn't help himself from opening the door to join her.

Hearing the sliding door open, she turned around and looked at him, tears still falling down her cheeks. Without a word he came up beside her and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey." She sniffed and shivered.

"It's cold out here, you should come inside." She shook her head in refusal and swept her hand around the porch.

"This was his favorite spot, you know. Right out here, beer in hand, burning something on that damn grill of his..." She smiled slightly at the memory before the sadness returned to her features. "Oh, God, Daniel, what am I going to do without him here? It's like I expect him to just pop up again at anytime and tell us this was all just a bad joke or a dream. But it's not going to happen, is it? He's gone for good this time..." Daniel tightened his arm around Sam as she dissolved into another fit of tears, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tight as she cried. He smoothed the back of her head as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

"It's gonna be alright Sam." He whispered softly to her. She lifted her tear-stained face up to him, her eyes red and swollen.

"Will it? I have a hard time believing that right now." She rasped and shook her head.

"I know, but it will be again one day." She pulled away from him as he removed his Jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders to protect her from the chilled night air that had descended upon them. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders once again they stood out in the cold darkness, both of them looking out over the railing of the porch, silently watching their breaths turn to steam, each lost in their own thoughts and wondering if the missing pieces of their hearts would ever be filled again.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 2

Sam rolled over, unable to find the sleep she so desperately desired and needed, wanting the pain in her heart to be forgotten until morning, but no matter how hard she chased after it, it kept slipping away from her. She hadn't slept more than a couple hours at a time the past five days and the effects were draining her mentally and physically.

'Has it really been almost a week since this nightmare began?' She thought. It felt like an eternity and yet at the same time it seemed like it was just yesterday that Jack was sleeping next to her, snoring contentedly.

She closed her eyes again, but the same images from that morning came flashing to her mind. She was coming home from the gym, still sweaty from an intense workout, yet still found the energy to bound up the stairs to wake Jack up. Only, when she went through the door to their bedroom she found him not in the bed, but on the floor, gasping for breath, his hands clenched to his chest and lips turning blue. She dropped to the carpet by his side and grabbed his hand. Recognizing that he might be having a heart attack, she desperately reached for the phone on the bedside table and dialed 911.

Crying as she held his hand, she begged for him to hang on, to not leave her behind. But when he mouthed the words 'I love you.' and closed his eyes, she knew that he was letting go.

"Don't you even, Jack!" She ordered him. She wasn't about to let him die without a fight as she started CPR and battled to get his heart to beat again. She continued desperately to save him until the EMT's arrived and shocked him with the defibrillator, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard them announce that they had a heartbeat again, staying with him as they loaded him onto a gurney and drove off to the hospital.

Hours later and after countless tests and procedures that Jack surely would have balked at had he been awake, she sat by his bedside contemplating a decision she had hoped she would never have to make. The doctors had informed her that he had been deprived of oxygen for too long, that his brain was damaged and while not technically brain dead, if he ever did open his eyes again, he would be in a persistant vegetative state and the Jack she known and fallen in love with would be gone. His heart too was weakend and dying, the ventilator pumping oxygen into his lungs was the only thing that stood between him and certain death. So now the choice was hers. She could allow him to stay on the ventilator and live a little longer, but with virtually no quality to his life or she could have them turn off the machines and allow him die sooner rather than later.

She knew the answer that he would have wanted her to give them, that he would rather be dead than be a vegetable, but the selfish part of her wanted him to stay a little longer. After an hour of holding his hand and feeling his warmth in her fingers she knew what she had to do and told the doctors to switch off the machines. She had to let him go in peace.

She laid her head over his chest and listened to his heart after they removed the breathing tube, closing her eyes when she felt it stop beating, the high-pitched whine of the heart monitor informing them that his life had ended.

"Good-bye, Jack." She told him, hoping he would hear it. "I'll always love you." She began to cry, tears pouring over his still body. She laid there for some time, the nurses and staff giving her space and allowing her to stay until she could no longer feel his warmth anymore.

So, now she was a widow and had been one for the last five days. Her friends and family had had been supportive, but none of them really knew what she was going through. Hell, even she didn't know what she would say to herself if she had been them. The only one who truly knew how she was feeling had been Daniel and she still wasn't sure where they stood as friends. He had shown her kindness and support after the funeral, standing with her out in the cold until everyone had gone home, but it had been so long since she had seen him that she wasn't sure if he was still the best friend she had known before. He had withdrawn himself from most of their lives, burying his grief in his work, taking off for Atlantis so he wouldn't have to be confronted with the reality of Vala's absence.

She recalled how Jack had tried his best to get Daniel to stay and to recognize that his friends would always be there for him, but Sam knew now what she didn't understand then, that it's so much easier to hide from pain than face it head-on. That's where she was now, wanting sleep to come and take her to that hiding place, at least for a little while.

Giving up on her fruitless attempt to find some rest, she got up and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a mug, filling it with water and placing it in the microwave to heat it for some tea. Hoping that some chamomile might help her to calm down, she pulled the hot mug out of the microwave, but it was hotter than she expected and it slipped from her hands to the floor below where it shattered into several pieces.

"Dammit all, for crying out loud!" She muttered, bending to the floor to pick up the shards of the broken mug before she realized she was crying again. She had unconsciously used one of his favorite colorful expressions, sending off another wave of heartache that tore her from the inside out. Why did everything have to remind her of him? How long would this go on?

Feeling helplessly alone and just as shattered as the cup that remained broken at her feet, she sat down on the cold tile floor and drew her head to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She had to get a grip, she couldn't continue on like this.

After several minutes she regained control again, her breath shuttering as she inhaled and exhaled several times. Wiping her tears, she stood again on shaky legs, exhausted. Perhaps now she would finally be able to sleep. Stepping over the broken mug and leaving it on the floor to clean up in the morning, she walked into the living room and laid down on the couch, not wanting to go back to their bed again where his scent still lingered in the sheets and his absence was magnified ten fold. She curled up with her head on a throw pillow and pulled the afghan draped behind the back over herself.

Still, despite her weariness, she couldn't close her eyes without seeing his face and before she could stop herself she reached for the phone, her fingers dialing as if they had minds of their own.

"Hello?" She heard the raspy and sleep laden voice on the other end answer. She open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Who is this?" He asked curiously.

"Daniel..." She began, her voice cracking as she tried to talk.

"Sam? Is that you? Are you okay?" He asked, the tiredness in his voice disappearing with concern.

"Um, I ah.."She wasn't sure how to ask him to speak, just so she could hear another person's voice to reassure her that she was completely alone in the world. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to wake you up, I'll call back later."

"No, Sam. It's alright. You know you can call me anytime. What's wrong?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" She stated flatly. "I just couldn't sleep and I'm feeling kinda foolish for getting you up at this ungodly hour."

"Like I said Sam, it's okay. I wasn't really sleeping all that well either. If you want to just talk, you know I can listen pretty well."

"Actually, I don't want to talk."She told him, sighing. "I just want to hear another voice besides the one in my head. I need a distraction...I just need to forget how shitty everything is right now" The other end was silent for a moment. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought "I'm sorry..."

"No, I understand, Sam. I really do." He paused briefly again "What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know." She started. "Pyramids, Ancients, Atlantis, anything but...you know..." Anything but Jack she had meant to say. She could sense that he understood her need.

"Okay, well, I guess I could fill you in on what's going on in Atlantis. Rodney found some kind of device you would find fascinating, I don't know much about it specifically..." As he talked, Sam listened to his voice, his words successfully blocking out the memories and thoughts that kept her from slumber and she found herself drifting off, finally able to embrace the rest she most desperately needed.

"Night, Sam" He spoke into the phone, though he doubted that she heard him. He had only been speaking to her for a few minutes before he heard her deep and even breathing over the phone. Satisfied that she had fallen asleep, he hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. Unable to go back to sleep himself, he stared at the ceiling for some time before deciding that he would stop by her place in the morning and make sure she was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 3

Daniel bolted upright from the bed, his sweat causing the tangled sheets to stick to his legs.

"Shit!" He panted, trying to catch his breath while throwing off the covers. It was that damn nightmare again. He swung his legs off the bed and sat at the edge, rubbing his eyes and face before reaching for the glass of water he had left on the nightstand before going to sleep last night. He downed the water in two large gulps and slammed the glass back onto the tabletop.

He hated this. It was always like this when he came back to Earth, that's one of the main reasons he hadn't been back in over three years. Being here brought back too many memories and feelings that he just didn't have to deal with when he was in Atlantis.

Finally, his heartbeat began to return to a normal rhythm and he looked to the clock, it was already 8 am. He wasn't completely surprised however, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep after Sam called, so he had laid in bed trying to read a book, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering and thinking about Jack and what his friend had really meant to him over the years and how he felt guilty now for not being such a good friend in return.

Jack tried several times to reach out to him over the years, hoping to get the archaeologist to come by and visit more often, but each time Daniel had found some excuse to keep him on Atlantis. It wasn't that he didn't miss his friends, it's just that he found it hard to be in this place without the nightmares returning or feeling the emptiness in his heart grow.

It had only been a few months ago that Jack last contacted him, wanting him to finally take a vacation and go on that fishing trip that Daniel had been promising his old friend he would go on some day. He had been putting it off for years, not really wanting to go back to Earth, but now he wished he could take it all back and go on that trip with his friend, at least then Jack would have known that he still cared about him and his friends back on Earth. Perhaps if he had, he would have been able to tell him what his friendship had meant to him before it was too late.

Getting up from bed, Daniel took a shower and shaved before dressing and heading out of the VIP room he had occupied for the evening and headed to the commissary for coffee and breakfast. Walking the familiar corridors of the SGC, it felt strange to be in this place again. While it was physically the same as it ever was, the people had changed. There were quite a few more civilians since the IOA became increasingly involved with the program over the years, the uniforms the airmen wore were different as well from the ones they wore on Atlantis and he failed to recognize a single face that passed by him. That is until he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Dr. Jackson!" He turned around to see a young, dark-haired and excited man running up to catch him. He identified him right away as Dr. Brandon Chow, the Chinese-American archaeologist he had hand-picked to take over for him as head of the department before he left. Genuinely glad to see him, he shook the younger man's hand. Dr. Chow beamed at him and pumped his hand fiercely.

"It's so good to see you, I was hoping I would catch you before you headed back to Atlantis."

"It's nice to see you again as well, Brandon." Daniel was barely able to finish his greeting before the other man continued speaking at a rapid pace

"Wow!" he started, gesturing wildly. "I have so much to tell you about what we've been doing lately, I'd love to show you the new facility we had designed for document storage, I think you'll find it extremely fascinating."

"Uh..well..." Daniel began, as he just wanted to get some coffee, but before he could tell him that, Dr. Chow interrupted again without noticing that he had cut the older man off.

"I also have to show you the new lab, oh and the updated artifact catalog system...man, I can't wait for you to see it..." Giving in to his colleague's enthusiasm, he followed him towards the archeology department.

He had to admit he was impressed with all that Brandon had showed him after they were through with the impromptu tour. He told the younger archaeologist as much and couldn't help but grin when Dr. Chow's face was taken over by a gigantic smile, his pride in his work shining through.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's one more thing I have for you. Why don't you come to my office?" Brandon beckoned for Daniel to follow him and before he knew it he was inside of his old office. He was a little surprised to find that nothing had really been changed. The bookshelves, the couch, even his old desk were the exact same ones he had used when he worked here, the only difference being the couch and the desk had switched locations. Dr. Chow pulled open the top drawer of the desk and pulled out a small manila envelope, handing it to Daniel.

"I found this a little while ago wedged up behind the desk while I was doing some re-organizing. I thought you might like to have it back, I was going to send it with the next batch of mail out to Atlantis, but I kept forgetting it was in here, sorry."

"That's okay."

"Well, it's been a pleasure seeing you again, but I got to get back to work. Take care Dr. Jackson."

"Sure, Brandon. You too." Dr. Chow smiled as he departed, leaving Daniel on his own in the office and going back to work. Curious to see what was in the envelope, he opened it and pulled out the photograph that was inside. Feeling his stomach drop, he hadn't expected to be confronted with the images of the two people he felt he had failed most in the world.

It was a picture taken just after he and Vala were married. Jack had insisted that they have a 'couple's retreat' as he called it out at his cabin. Jack had just retired and had finally asked Sam to marry him and he thought it would be a fun way to celebrate their engagement by taking them out to his cabin in Minnesota for a few days. The photo was one Sam took of Vala and Jack flanking him on both sides, arms around each other with big smiles for the camera as they sat on the dock to his pond.

Finding himself mesmerized by the picture he stared at it for the longest time. It had been a long time since he had seen a photo of Vala since most of his personal possessions, including all of their photos, had been placed into storage here on Earth.

He was reminded of her beauty, her soft, dark hair and alabaster skin. Seeing the coy smile on her face, he remembered how fun, but utterly mischievous she was and how she had pulled him out of his shell kicking and screaming, showing him how to live and love again. He placed a finger over her face in the picture and wished he could have that moment back again; to be back in that time when things were just right with the universe. When he and Jack were the best of friends and he had the love of his life by his side.

He slipped the photo back into the envelope, unable to stand the memories it brought back with it any longer. Staring at it only made the fact that neither one of them was coming back again hit him harder in the gut.

He decided then he needed to get out of the mountain, he could get his coffee elsewhere, he just needed to get away from this place. He made his way to the surface and threw the envelope with the picture in it onto the passenger side seat of the rental car as he got in. He knew he wanted to visit Sam and make sure she was okay, but it was still early in the morning and she was most likely still asleep. Making up his mind to find the nearest restaurant that served breakfast and coffee, he put the key into the ignition.

A knock on the window prevented him from turning the key and he looked up to see Mitchell standing outside his door.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as Daniel rolled down the window.

"Just getting breakfast."

"Want some company?"

"Not really..." too late. Mitchell was already at the passenger side and opening the door. Seeing the envelope on the seat he picked it up with curiosity showing over his face.

"What's this?" He asked. Daniel snatched it from Mitchell's hands before he could open it and threw it in the back seat

"It's nothing." He lied.

"Sure it is." Mitchell picked up on the lie, but didn't push it. "Where we going?"

"I don't know. Where's a good place for coffee and food this time of day?"

"You know, we have a pretty decent chow hall here and you can't beat the price."

"I know, I just want to get some fresh air and have some coffee where I can look out a window."

"I gotcha. There's a decent donut shop around the corner, serves an okay cup of joe, but the donuts are to die for. Carolyn doesn't let me eat donuts at home anymore, says my cholesterol is too high, but hey, what she doesn't know won't kill her, will it?"

"No, but it might kill you. Besides, what did you expect? You're the one that married a doctor." Daniel grinned at him.

"Yeah, I guess I did kinda ask for it, didn't I?" He laughed.

"Kind of." Daniel agreed.

"Oh well. Take us to donuts, Daniel." Mitchell ordered pointing his hand towards the road leading off base.

"Man, get a couple of stars on your collar and you think you can order everyone around." Daniel told him, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

Daniel shook his head and started the car, driving them to the donut shop as Mitchell pointed the way. He hadn't been to this particular establishment before, but Mitchell had been right, the donuts were delicious and the coffee, while not gourmet, contained enough caffeine to satisfy his addiction.

"So, how have you been, really? I haven't heard much from you in some time other than the reports I get." Mitchell asked. Daniel could tell he was trying his best to just be a friend.

"Fine, just busy, as usual." He could read from Mitchell's face that he didn't really buy it. They had become pretty good friends while Mitchell had been in charge of SG1. But, they had their rough moments over the years, especially after Vala went missing. He knew intellectually that Mitchell hadn't been at fault for her disappearance, but emotionally he couldn't help the nagging suggestion that he would never have let anything like that happen to Vala if he had been with them. But, Daniel hadn't been there and he didn't know what happened exactly. He knew how things could get confusing when you were under attack, so he never blamed Mitchell for losing Vala, but still, it had affected them both. He knew Mitchell felt guilty because he had been the leader of the mission and had been the last one to see her alive, but he also knew that he had no cause to think that he blamed him.

Despite it all, Mitchell had tried to keep in touch with him over the last few years just as Jack had, but Daniel had pulled away from him as well. He was just another reminder of what he had lost.

"You going to see Sam today?"

"I was planning on it." Daniel nodded

"Good, she doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"You know, you don't have to go back to Atlantis right away. She might need you around for a while."

"I don't know. The Daedalus is leaving tomorrow and if I'm not on it, I'll have to wait another six weeks for it to get back."

"You see, that's what's so good about having friends in high places. They can arrange for gate travel to Atlantis when you need it." Daniel gave him an appreciative nod.

"Thanks, I'll let you know after I see Sam. She was pretty upset last night, but it's only been a few days. She's pretty strong, but..."

"Yeah, I know. You do what you need to. You two where always like siblings, if there's anyone who can help her, it's you."

"I guess." Was all Daniel could say.

"Well, that was the best 600 calories I've had in a good long time, but I really should make an appearance at work today. Can you give me a ride back?"

"Sure." Daniel said as he policed up his coffee cup.

"Just don't let Carolyn know about this, she really will kill me."

"Sure." Daniel agreed. Mitchell held the door open for Daniel as the two left the shop. He thought about how fortunate the now middle aged General was. He wanted to tell him to never take his wife for granted, that one day she might not be there to pick on him about his eating habits or nag about his tendencies to overwork or stay up late reading a fascinating book. He remembered quite a few arguments with Vala about such things. Now though, he would give just about anything for those little things that drove him to distraction whenever she was around.

After dropping Mitchell off back at the base, he drove around aimlessly for sometime, not wanting to go back into that hole in the Earth that held the SGC. Before long, he realized he had driven to Sam and Jack's house. Sitting in the car, he looked at the nicely manicured lawn and flower beds that were obviously well tended by Sam and thought about how her life had now changed. Would he really be of any help to her? Was he really a good example of someone who had gotten over the loss of their spouse? He had been a widower twice over now, yet he still wasn't sure if he had truly recovered completely from either one of their departures from his life. What could he tell Sam that would tell her that everything would be right again? He wasn't sure, but he knew he owed it to Jack to try to help Sam through this, he may not have been there for him, but he would be for Sam as long as she needed him, no matter how much it hurt him in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 4

Sam yawned and stretched, her neck sore from sleeping with her head upon the arm of the couch. According to the clock on the wall, it was already nearing noon. She looked around the room, unsure of what she should be doing with herself. Feeling much better after finally getting some decent sleep, she felt she should try to stay active, otherwise she'd be right where she was last night; an emotional wreck. She had enough of crying and she didn't think she had the energy to deal with with any more tears.

The house was already clean thanks to her brother and sister in-law's organization of the wake the other night, so there really wasn't much housework she needed to do. She remembered then the broken cup still laying on the floor in the kitchen and decided to go sweep it up.

After cleaning the shards off the floor she looked around for something else to occupy her time. Since she had retired a few months ago, she had no work for her to focus on and without any household chores left to accomplish, she was at a loss.

While Jack had been content in retirement, enjoying the freedom to go fishing or watch a hockey game anytime he wanted, Sam had found it harder to settle into life after work. She had spent the majority of her adult life buried up to her eyeballs with projects that demanded her rare and unique skills in astrophysics, computer science and technology, so the switch to the mundane world of the everyday life the majority of people her age enjoyed, left her with a feeling of incompleteness.

She had tried her best to enjoy not working, even going so far as to take cooking lessons and taking up the cello, but truth be told, she missed the SGC. While she hadn't been on a front-line unit in quite a few years, she still had plenty to do with all of the new technology that came in all of the time from all over the galaxy. However, after nearly thirty years in the Air Force, Jack had convinced her to retire so they could spend more time together. She thought at the time that she retired that it was what she really wanted, but after just a few months, she was restless, itching for something to do. She hadn't told Jack how unhappy she found herself increasingly becoming, hoping that she would get over her boredom eventually. She also never told him about the offer she had received from the IOA to oversee a project in Atlantis for six months. She didn't think he would take too kindly to her going so far away for half a year, so she had turned the offer down, but secretly she had been tempted.

Still finding nothing that she could focus her attention on, she went out the front door hoping to find some weeds that needed pulling or roses that needed pruning in the flower beds. The flowers were mostly dead now that autumn had swept in and she had already pulled the majority of the dead annuals out, but a few still remained and she ripped them out of the ground along with a few weeds that had popped up here and there in the little flower bed. Next she set her sights on trimming the hedges, carefully leveling them out with a pair of gardening shears she found in the tool shed until they were perfectly flat on top and at the exact height as the bushes next to each other. However, she found the repetitive snapping motion of the shears gave her the kind of distraction she needed, hacking and slicing them with abandon until the were nearly half of the bush they were before she started. When she was finished, sweaty and tired from the physical exertion of using the heavy two-handed shears, she cleaned up the clippings, so that not a single leaf from the bushes remained on the ground.

With the front yard now immaculate and perfectly groomed, she found herself once again inside the house looking for a chore to do. She just couldn't sit still, she needed to keep moving, there had to be something else she could clean or take care of...

It was then that the knock came at the door and she opened the it to face a concerned looking Daniel.

"Sam?... You okay?" he asked taking in her current state of dishevelment. It was then that she realized that she hadn't bothered to brush her hair since getting up and she still had little leaves from the bushes that had flown into her hair sticking out. Still sweaty and dirty from the yard work, she must be quite a sight to her old friend, he probably thought she had completely lost it.

"Uh, I'm fine, Daniel. I was just doing a little work in the yard." She explained while pulling a few leaves from her hair and trying to smooth it down with her fingers. "Why don't you come in?" She opened the door wider for him as he came across the threshold.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm okay." She lied. He nodded, not believing it, but not calling her out on it. The stood there in the foyer not sure what to say to each other, an awkward silence descending upon them.

"Why don't I make some coffee?" She asked, breaking the tension.

"Sure, sounds good." He followed her back to the kitchen where she reached into the cabinet and pulled out the coffee filters.

"Here, I can do this." He offered. "Why don't you sit down?" He tried to grab the carafe, but Sam snatched it before he could claim it.

"No, Daniel." She began, growing irritated. "I am capable of making coffee. God, why does everyone think that I need to have everything done for me?" She snapped without actually meaning to take it out on him and seeing his face fall, she immediately regretted raising her voice to him. God, what was wrong with her? She knew he just wanted to help, but she was just sick and tired of it all. Closing her eyes and breathing in deep she opened them again and placed a hand on Daniel's arm. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just a little..."

"I know...really, I do." He gave her a sympathetic smile and clasped her shoulder. She forced the tears that pricked behind her eyes to go away and gave him a weak smile in return before resuming her coffee making task. He left her side and walked over to the sliding glass door, looking out into the back porch and yard. Finally getting the coffee brewing, she turned to see him quietly contemplating with his hands in his pockets, watching the leaves fall from the trees that marked the edge of their property behind the house.

She remembered how he had come outside to be with her last night after the wake and how he had helped her to finally fall asleep at 2 in the morning. He really still was a good friend, even if he had been gone for so long, she knew why and she couldn't blame him for being absent for so many years. But that still didn't change the fact that they weren't as close as they had once been. There was a time when they could finish each other's sentences, where they would collaborate in to the wee hours of the mornings and where they could read each other's expressions and know exactly what the other one was feeling. She had to admit she missed those times, but so much had happened over the years to change them both.

Looking at him now, she realized that she wasn't the only one who was missing Jack. Those two had shared a closeness that defied understanding. Those two really couldn't have been any different, but Daniel had showed Jack how to care again after his son died when they embarked on that first mission to Abydos. And after Sha're was taken and later killed, Jack had been there to help Daniel get through it. However, things had been different with Vala. Jack had tried to help, to get him to move on, but maybe it had been the fact that they had never found out what happened to her nor ever recovered her body that had made it so difficult for Daniel to let go. He never had the closure of a funeral or even a headstone to visit, perhaps he felt that she might still be alive out there somewhere. She wasn't sure, since he hadn't even mentioned her name in years.

He must have sensed her looking at him for he turned to face her and give her a smile. Noticing that there was enough coffee in the pot for two, she poured them both a cup and they sat at the table.

"So..." He began as though searching for the right words to say.

"So." She mirrored, recalling many conversations between Daniel and Jack that began this way. Both of them testing the waters first, neither one wanting to be the first one to dive in and truly get to the heart of what they needed to say to each other. Jack especially had a hard time expressing himself, opting more often to show people that he cared through his actions rather than his words. Daniel on the other hand was a master of words and could talk a lion into becoming a vegetarian, but when it came to dealing with his own feelings, he clammed up.

"How have you been doing?" He finally broke through first. "The truth this time, Sam."

She put her chin into her hand, staring into her coffee. She was tired of everyone asking her how she was. What could she really tell them? 'Oh I'm fine except for the fact that I had to pull the plug on my husband and I'm an emotional disaster.' She wanted to lie to him, hoping he would drop the conversation, but what the hell. Why not tell him how it really was.

"Fine." She agreed with a sigh. "You want the truth. The truth is, I think I'm going to go crazy. I'm not sure I can take this anymore. A part of me just wants to crawl into bed and never come out again, while another part of me needs to keep moving all of the time. I just want to feel normal again."

Daniel nodded. She could see it in his eyes that he understood.

"I know. It's just gonna take some time before things are truly back to normal."

"Tell me, if that's true, why are you still hiding out in Atlantis?" Her mouth spoke before her mind had time to catch up.

"I'm not hiding out."

"Cut the bullshit already! You can't lie to me, Daniel. I know you. How can you tell me things are going to be alright and normal again? When was the last time you felt normal? Huh?" Why did she suddenly feel so angry? She wasn't so much ired by him, he had only been trying to help, she just felt so overwhelmed by the entire situation. Maybe it was because he was so far from okay and he hadn't been the same man she had been best friends with in so long. It had been over a decade since Vala disappeared, is this what she had to look forward to?

At Daniel's hurt expression she felt horrible. Why had she said that to him? Maybe she really was cracking up. The tears she had promised herself to keep at bay coming back to her eyes. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I said that." she whispered, barely able speak over the muscles constricting in her throat. She had to get out of there. Springing from the table, she bolted up the stairs to her bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Catching the sight of herself in the mirror, she hated what was reflecting back at her. What she saw was a crazy looking, teary-eyed middle-aged woman on the edge of breaking down with leaves still sticking out of her hair.

She was stronger than this, she couldn't allow this to consume her, not like it had Daniel. If Jack had seen her like this he would have told her to snap out of it already and get a grip. She decided she needed to get it together, so she stripped off her dirty clothes and started the shower, getting in and letting the hot water scour the dirt off her body. She scrubbed and scrubbed, washing that person she saw in the mirror out, hoping that underneath it all she could find herself again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far, it really help me to keep motivated to write this story. :)_

Chapter 5

Daniel sat at the table, stunned by her words. He was mostly shocked to hear it coming from Sam, it was quite out of character for her; he'd never seen her so unglued, but with all that had happened, he couldn't blame her. He understood her anger, he'd felt that way before, but it still hurt nonetheless. However, Sam was right, and as much as her words stung, did he have any place to tell things would be alright again? Obviously, he was mistaken that he could be of any help to her.

He was unsure of what he should do. He hemmed and hawed; maybe it would be best if he just left, but he made a promise to himself to help her, he just didn't know how.

Finally deciding that he should check and make sure she was okay he got up and climbed the stairs, guessing that she had headed for her room.

"Sam?" He called out at the top of the stairs, looking into the ajar door to her bedroom. There was no answer, but the sound of water running convinced him that she was in the bathroom taking a shower. Not wanting to violate the sanctity of her bedroom, he sat down at the top of the stairs and waited. Eventually, she would have to come out and they could talk.

A quarter of an hour and several conversations with himself about what he was going to say to her later, she emerged from her room in fresh clothes and a towel wrapped around her head. She seemed surprised to see him sitting on the landing to the upper floor when he looked up to face her. She probably thought she had scared him away, but he was determined to have it out with her.

"Daniel, what the..." She said startled, but relieved. "I was afraid you would have left."

"Sam..." He pleaded with his eyes, motioning for her to sit down.

She said nothing more, but approached him and sat down next to him on the top step, looking down the stairway into the living room. They were silent for several moments, neither one looking at the other, lost in their own thoughts and reflections until Sam finally spoke.

"Look, Daniel. What I said before, that wasn't me, that was some raving lunatic, you know I didn't mean it...I'm so sorry."

"No, Sam. You don't have to apologize."He shook his head.

"I do. I had no right to throw that in your face. I guess I was angry that you left and haven't been back for so long. I know you miss Vala just as much as I miss Jack and I know you've found some peace out in Atlantis. I had no right to accuse you of running away, God knows that's all I want to do right now. I guess I was just upset that you might leave again. Seeing you just reminded me of how much Jack and I really missed you all of these years and I hoped you would stay awhile, but I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave again."

This was it, he thought, he needed to tell her the truth. "No, Sam...You're right. I've been thinking and you're absolutely right about everything; I haven't been anywhere near okay in a long time." He drew in a deep breath and drew his arms around his waist in a self-hug. "Truth is, I've hated coming to Earth because it was too hard to be around everything that reminds me of how much I failed everyone that means anything to me. I thought I had found solace there, that I was doing just fine, But I've just been distracting myself for years and as a consequence, I pushed you and Jack out of my life. Maybe I've spent so much time trying to bury my past, that I forgot about the future and that I might not have you guys around forever. Now Jack's gone and I never got to..." Regret filled him to the brim and Daniel choked back the tears, fighting against the lump in his throat so he could continue. "But, I'm here now and I want to be here to be the friend I should have been before. Maybe I won't be able to help much, but whatever you need, even if it's just someone to call at 2 a.m., I'll be here for as long as you need me."

He still couldn't look her in the eye as he said it, uncertain of her reaction and still uncomfortable opening himself up so much to her. Why did it have to take so long for him to finally realize how important his friends were to him? He hated himself for being so selfish, for the years that were wasted.

Finally, he turned his head to see her looking down into her hands, tears falling silently onto the carpet at her feet. He pulled her next to him and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll get through this, Sam."

He held her as she sniffed and nodded, composing herself again.

"Thanks, Daniel. It means a lot to me that you're willing to stay. I really have missed you." She smiled up him, her eyelids still glistening from teardrops near the rims. He smiled back and gave her shoulders another squeeze. Releasing his arm from around her, he stood and helped her up as well.

"Have you eaten yet today? " He asked. She shook her head.

"I guess I haven't been very hungry."

"I know, but you got to eat something. Why don't I call for a pizza and we can catch up a little."

She nodded and they made their way downstairs, sharing the rest of the evening together remembering stories about the things that had happened to them over the years. They reminisced about the times they had spent together as teammates with Jack, Teal'c, Cam and Vala. Daniel even opened up a few times with memories from the two years he spent married to Vala. By 11 pm Sam was exhausted and excused herself to go to bed and he gave her a hug before returning to the mountain.

To his surprise, the next morning he awoke, not in a nightmare induced, drenching sweat, but refreshed and rested. The first time he had done so on Earth in years.

OOOOOOO

Sam woke up still half expecting to find Jack laying next to her. It had been like this everyday for the last six months. Those moments when she first opened her eyes were always the hardest as she had to remind herself that he was still gone. But, it was getting better, bit by bit and day by day. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day. Showering and changing, she headed out the door and towards the mountain the held the SGC.

Daniel had been true to his word and he had stayed on earth for nearly six weeks until the Daedalus came in and Sam had to practically strap him into a seat on the ship to convince him that she was doing alright. In truth, she really had been feeling a lot better, the pain of losing Jack was still there, but it was in the background and not as raw.

It had been bittersweet to send Daniel off to Atlantis again, but she knew that his work on the ancients was important to him and the best place to learn more about the ancients was Atlantis. He had been a tremendous help to her those first few weeks, whether he knew it or not. He came over nearly every day, sometimes just to share a cup a coffee or on the bad days to offer a shoulder to cry on. But mostly she was just grateful to have the knowledge that she could call on him at anytime and he always nearby. But she felt she could stand on her own two feet again, she knew it wasn't fair to make him stay on Earth.

Now, six months later, she found herself coming into her own again. She had decided a few months ago to go back to work since she just couldn't stand the thought of sitting around the house with nothing to do and no Jack. Cam had been more than happy to give her the position as head of the technology department and it felt good to be needed again, even if it was in a civilian role.

Everyday offered new challenges for her. She may not go off world very often anymore, but there had been a couple of times where she had been allowed to accompany an SG team when her expertise was needed to a handful of planets. Each time she went through the wormhole it reminded her of the years he had spent as a member of SG1 and how much she missed those days. But in all fairness, she was a little long in the tooth for such adventures anymore.

Working at the SGC had also allowed her to stay in contact with Daniel and Teal'c on a regular basis where she wouldn't have been able to before had she stayed retired. Teal'c had recently been elected as the new leader of the free Jaffa, making it difficult for him to visit Earth, but he always made time to write back to her whenever she sent him a letter.

She also exchanged letters on a regular basis with Daniel. While she had never been much of a letter writer before, usually relying on email for her personal correspondence, she had found the physical act of putting pen to paper to be somewhat cathartic. She could express herself and her feelings in ways she never could through email or over the phone. She waited in anticipation whenever mail came in from Atlantis, hoping for one of his letters to be in there for her, Daniel truly was a gifted writer whether he knew it or not. He had a way with words that she was envious of. He described his work in great detail and little by little he opened up more about Vala as she wrote back to him about Jack. It was like both of them could find in each other a kindred spirit; connected by a long friendship, genuine interest in each other's work and a desire to see the other through the difficult process of mourning.

As Sam came into her lab, she turned on her computer and got ready to prepare for a new day. She greeted her fellow scientists as they trickled in and dove into her latest project. She had only been at it for a few minutes before her phone was ringing, interrupting her concentration.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Sam," Cam greeted "Can you come to office? I have something pretty important to discuss with you."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sighing, disappointed to be abandoning her research for whatever Mitchell needed to see her about, she got up and made her way through the corridors to the General's office. She came to the open door and rapped on it a couple times before walking in. Cam looked up from the papers he had been signing and smiled.

"Hey, C'mon in, Sam. Have a seat." He gestured to one of the chairs across from his desk. She sat and watched as the now greying General grabbed a folder and handed it to her without a word.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Read it." He ordered with a grin that defied his true age. She opened it and read the contents, her mouth dropping open as she flipped through the pages. She looked up at Cam, his face now now split apart with a gigantic smile.

"Well?" he asked amused.

"Is this for real?" She questioned incredulously.

"You bet. I just got through with a meeting with the IOA. You come highly recommended from Gen. Sheppard at homeworld security and Atlantis' highest ranking scientists, namely Drs. McKay and Jackson. Plus, your previous experience as commander of the Atlantis expedition and the fact you now serve in a civilian, rather than a military capacity make it kind of a forgone conclusion that you're the best candidate for the job."

"They want me to command Atlantis again?" Sam recalled how the IOA had her replaced all those years ago after they decided to replace her with Richard Woolsey. She had been bitter about it at first, but everyone knew that she had been replaced because she had been too good at the job, ridding Atlantis of enough threats to allow the IOA to decide that a civilian would provide a better representation of their agenda. She didn't know what to think of it now.

"Yep, I personally think you'd do great, Sam."

"I don't know, this is all a little sudden. I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, I'm hoping you say yes, but that's just my humble opinion, however. Of Course, we'll all miss you around here, but this will be good for you Sam. The only problem is that the IOA's really chompin' at the bit to find a replacement soon, the current commander is looking to retire to Boca Raton ASAP, so I need an answer by the end of the day."

"Really? That soon?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay." She blew out a deep breath "I'll let you know before I leave tonight."

"'Kay. I'll swing by your lab around 1700 ish."

Sam smiled and nodded, still a little bit in shock. Cam got up and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder, grinning boyishly again.

"Great, see ya then." He told her as she got up from the seat. Sam headed back to her lab with the folder detailing the position she was asked to fill. Sitting by her computer all afternoon, she found it hard to get any work done, instead she read over the contents of the folder several time, weighing her options until 1700 rolled around. Going to Atlantis would be quite a big step, she had just returned to work a few months ago, was she ready for this again?

Hearing a knock at the door she turned around to see Cam entering.

"Well?" He asked. She was still undecided until she saw him, his eyes full of hope.

"Okay, I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 6

Daniel bounced on his feet with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't been this excited in a long time and he was practically bubbly. Standing next to him, McKay gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

"Hey, What was that for?"

"Take a look at yourself, man. You're like a little kid at Christmas."

"No I'm not, I'm just happy we're going to have Sam here, that's all."

"Are you kidding me? You haven't shut up about this for three weeks. I just wish she'd get here already so you can find someone else to bug." Daniel gave his old friend a glare. Whether he wanted to recognize the fact or not, he and Rodney had become grudgingly good friends over the last few years and knew each other's tells.

"Oh stop it, Rodney. I know you're just as excited to see Sam as I am, you just won't admit it."

Rodney snorted in response. Suddenly, a bright light filled the gateroom and instantly the object of their conversation appeared before them wearing a big smile on her face.

"Daniel, Rodney..." She never got to finish her greeting as McKay swooped in an grabbed Sam, wrapping her into a giant bear hug and rocking her from side to side. A stunned Sam patted him on the back as he continued to squeeze her.

"Sam!" Rodney practically squealed. "Oh, it's so good to see you again." Still clutching on to her and not showing any signs of releasing her anytime soon, Sam mouthed the words 'help me' to Daniel as he looked on with a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay, Rodney." Daniel stepping in. "Sam may need to breath sometime. Besides, what would Jennifer say if she saw you this close to another woman"

"Oh, she'd be just fine with it, Sam's not another woman..." Sam cocked her head to the side to give him an 'oh, really?' look while Daniel chuckled at his guffaw. Looking abashed and realizing what he just said, Rodney let go of Sam with a red face.

"You know what I mean! Oh course, you're a woman..." Rodney saw the two of them exchange looks. "Oh for God's sake! I'm going back to work." Still blushing, McKay stormed off, leaving Sam and Daniel alone.

"Well, good to see Rodney hasn't changed any."

"No, but at least he's mellowed out some."

"That was mellow?"

They laughed a little as Daniel held out his arms, Sam moved in close and the two embraced in a friendly hug.

"Hey stranger, long time, no see." She said after they broke off.

"Yeah, you're looking really good, Sam. How have you been?"

"Good, really. I'm enjoying working again and things are getting better everyday, how about you?"

"Oh, you know, same 'ol same old." She nodded. A figure walked up behind Daniel and came to a stop beside the pair.

"Dr. Carter? I'm Andrew Wescott." The balding man in his late sixties extended his hand in greeting and Sam shook it. "It's good to finally meet my replacement. I was starting to worry they wouldn't find anyone in time for me to get home and see my son get married in Florida. But, thankfully you're here and I can get started on packing."

"It's good to meet you too, sir. Congratulations on your son's wedding and your retirement."

"Thank-you, the years I've spent here have been some of the best of my life, but it's time to go home and see my grandkids grow up. Well, I've got a lot to do, so I'm sure Dr. Jackson can show you to your quarters."

"I sure can." Daniel took her bags as Wescott took leave of them and climbed the stairs towards the control room. Sam looked around, taking in the sights of the gateroom. Daniel hadn't forgotten that Sam had been commander of Atlantis before and that she had truly excelled at her first major command. He had been just as upset with the IOA when they replaced her with Richard Woolsey, but secretly he had been glad that she had come back to Earth and rejoined SG1. He gestured for her to follow him as he led the way to her quarters.

"So, How was the trip?" Daniel asked as they walked down the corridors of the ancient city. She smiled brightly at him.

"It was great, I forgot how much fun traveling through space was."

"You would find a three-week trip on a spaceship fun." Daniel remarked and returned her smile.

They rounded a corner and Daniel led her to a door where he waved his hand over a sensor and it slid open.

"I know it's kinda small, but this is just temporary until Wescott leaves tomorrow, then you'll get the big wig quarters."

"This is just fine, Daniel." The room was brightly lit with sunlight streaming in through the window and balcony. Sam immediately threw the bag she was carrying onto the bed as did Daniel and made her way over to the balcony. The setting sun cast off hues of reds and oranges with streaks of purple tracing across the sky, reflecting in multi-colored facets against the waves of the water. Sam went to the railing and looked out across the vast ocean below.

"Oh, it's so lovely." She breathed, taking in a deep breath of the salty, sea air. "I've been spending so much time under the mountain that I haven't seen the sun set in so long. I remember the first time I came here, I made it a point to try and catch as many sunsets as I could..." She looked off across the seas, lost in her thoughts. Daniel came up beside her, he too had spent many hours looking out his own balcony, decompressing from his day, allowing his mind to shut off and just take in the beauty that was out there on the shimmering waters. Lately, he had been doing a lot of thinking out there, especially after he came back from Earth and began corresponding with Sam. Her letters had opened up the floodgates for him and he experienced emotions he had long ago suppressed or at very least had managed to dodge for a very long time.

Watching her look off into the sunset, he realized that he was seeing something he hadn't seen in a long time; a genuine look of peace on her face. It was enough to make him smile and give her a squeeze around her shoulders.

"It's good to have you here Sam. I glad you decided to come."

"Me too."

They continued their observation of the colorful sky in companionable silence until the first stars of the night broke through and the sun disappeared over the horizon.

OOOOO

The next morning Sam followed Daniel as he led her through the city. She knew her way pretty well already, but it had been a long time since she had been here last, so the guided tour had been a welcome way for her to reacquaint herself with the city and meet the people she would be working with.

After visiting the infirmary and catching up with Dr. Keller, or rather Dr. McKay as she was now called, she followed Daniel to his lab and office. She was unsurprised to find his working space to be much like it was back on Earth. Artifacts were carefully labeled and placed on shelves in the lab and several bookshelves lined the walls holding volumes upon volumes of books ranging in topics from history to anthropology and linguistics and even a separate bookshelf dedicated solely to Ancient texts and his own journals and writings on the research he had been engaged with over the last five years.

In contrast to the lab, his office was just as cluttered as always. Papers were strewn about the desk while books were stacked into high pillars on the floor near his work space.

"Well, this is it. I think we've seen a good majority of the city now. Sorry about the mess in here, I don't entertain much."

"It's fine, Daniel. I think I just want to sit for a few minutes, it's already been a long morning and we've been walking around for hours."

Daniel grabbed a stack of books that littered the couch and offered her a seat which she gratefully took. Sitting down, she sighed; the tour had really taken a lot out of her and felt great to stop for a few minutes.

"Coffee?" He asked grabbing the empty carafe from his coffee pot.

"Sounds good." She answered.

"I'll be right back." Daniel took his pot with him to fill it with water. While he was gone, Sam took a look around the office. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face peeking through in a photograph on his desk. Getting up she drew closer to the picture and gasped a little. Partially buried by a few papers, she pulled it out and examined it in detail. It was a photo she remembered taking. Jack, Daniel and Vala, sitting on the dock out at Jack's old cabin in Minnesota. Everyone was smiling in the picture, even Daniel, who hadn't been too keen on the idea of spending a weekend in the woods. She smiled at Jack's image. God, she missed him, but as she constantly reminded herself, he wouldn't have wanted her to tear herself apart and quit living because he was gone, he would have wanted her to move on and she felt that she was doing just that by being here in Atlantis.

"Oh, hey I ah..." Daniel came back in with the carafe full of water, startling Sam. Still holding on to the photograph, she gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I saw this and had to take a look." He came near, eying the picture in her hands.

"Oh, it's okay." He replied softly. She handed the photo back to Daniel and he stared at it. She wondered what was running through his mind, but she was quite certain that he was just as nostalgic for those times as she was.

"Those were the best of times, weren't they?" She asked. Without looking up and continuing his stare down with picture Daniel replied with a quiet. "Yeah."

"But those times are gone now." He said as he opened a desk drawer and placed the photo inside and closed it again. A far away look came to his eyes and Sam reached out for him. She could see that he was retreating again, running from the pain.

"Hey, look at me." Sam demanded of him and he finally looked down into her eyes. "Those good times we had back then may have passed, but that doesn't mean we can't make new memories. And it especially doesn't mean that they would have wanted us to never be happy again."

Nodding, he gave her a small smile as she patted his back. He filled the coffee pot and the two friends shared a couple cups of coffee while reminising about that trip, laughing about the part where Jack fell into the pond and how Vala griped non-stop about the mosquitoes.

Eventually, Sam realized that she needed to get to the control room and meet with Wescott and go over details about her takeover before he left for the Daedalus. As she got up to leave, she left Daniel sitting at his desk, but before she left, she pulled open the drawer that held the photo and took it out. Pulling a tack from the corkboard mounted on the wall above his desk, she stuck the picture onto the board.

"Leave it up." She ordered when it looked like he was going to object. "It's not so much to remind us of how much we've lost, but to help us remember the good times and look forward to the future." She turned to leave and as she was halfway out the door, he called out to her with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Sam." She nodded and left, leaving Daniel to face the photo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 7

Sam stood at the gate, her bag in hand. She nodded to the gate tech and watched as the stargate began dialing. It was hard to believe that it had already been a year since she became commander of Atlantis, it had gone by so quickly. Now it was time for her first year review by the IOA. The first time she had been commander and it came for her review, she never even made it to the meeting. Instead, she found herself standing at the end of the gate ramp being informed by Woolsey that the IOA preferred someone with a different 'skill set'. She sincerely hoped that this time things would be different.

"Hey, hold-up, I'm coming!" Daniel called out as he ran up to her, carrying a large tote bag. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up helping Rodney with some translations, you'd think the guy could pick up a little more Ancient after all of these years."

"That's okay, you're just in time." She smiled at him as he caught his breath. The short run had winded him. He may not be in the shape he used to be when they were members of SG1, but the flush in his face from the exertion brought out the blue in his eyes and reminded Sam that he was still an attractive man even at his age.

"So Anyway, do you have any idea why the IOA is asking for me to come with you for this review?"

"I really don't have a clue, the IOA isn't exactly known for sharing much of anything with me. I'm just hoping I don't get fired again."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sam. You've done a great job and everyone here loves you. I don't think there is anything the IOA can fault you on."

"I sure hope not." Sam thought back on the past year. She really had grown to love her job and most of all the people she worked with out here and she wasn't ready to leave it all behind again.

Looking over at Daniel, she was grateful that he would be returning to Earth with her. The past year they had seen their relationship grow as well. Where they had once been estranged, they were now unshakably close friends. They had found a comfortableness in each other that went beyond the casual relationship and to Sam it was as if the years when they had been the best friends were back again and she prayed that nothing would affect what they had. Nearly every day, they met for coffee as the sun rose over the horizon. It was usually just a short visit as they talked about what the day had in store for each other and then each would part for their own respective work areas. By the time night rolled around, Sam would often have to drag Daniel kicking and screaming from his office, well maybe not literally, but the man was a pain to separate from his research.

They would then have dinner, usually with Rodney and Jennifer and most nights Sam and Daniel would find each other in either his or her office, talking and sharing the details of their lives that they had shared with Jack and Vala. At first, Daniel had been reluctant to open up. Sam sometimes had a hard time herself, especially when the first anniversary of Jack's death came about, but Daniel had been there to help her through that day. They had found a common bond in each other that could not be broken. The bond of shared grief and loneliness. Often they stayed late into the night together with the pretense of working, but mostly neither one of them wanted to go to their quarters and face the lonesomeness that came with the night.

Even when she began to have the inkling that some of her feelings might have gone beyond the friendship level, she kept it to herself. She wasn't ready to admit that she might be falling in love, that there might be someone after Jack. She wasn't prepared for that kind of intimacy again and there wasn't anything she would do to jeopardize her relationship with Daniel.

With a woosh the gate came to life and Sam snapped out of her reverie

"Ladies first." Daniel said as he gestured towards the gate. Sam smiled at him and walked to the gate, stepping into the event horizon.

OOOOO

Daniel came out of the wormhole with Sam by his side. Cam stood at the end of the gate ramp, grinning at seeing his friends again.

"Hey! long time no see." He called out and greeted the pair while they descended the ramp. Sam went into Cam's outstretched arms and hugged him. Afterward, Cam and Daniel shook hands, Mitchell clasping him over the shoulder. "Wow, it's so good to see you guys again, things just aren't as much fun around here without you."

"It's good to see you too, Cam. How's it going around here?" Sam asked as they left the gateroom.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Actually, it's been pretty quiet lately, haven't had to save the Earth in at least a month." He joked. "It's almost enough to make one wish for the good 'ol days when we were on the front lines where all the fun is."

"It's okay by me if we allow the younger generation to do that sort of stuff, I don't think my knees or my back can take that sort of fun anymore." Daniel pointed out to Cam.

"True. I don't think anyone wants an over the hill general with high cholesterol and arthritic joints to be on their team." Cam agreed. "Anyway, I've got some VIP quarters set up for you two. I wish I stay and chat, but I do actually have work to do, so the sergeant here will escort you to your rooms. Oh, and Carolyn wants to have you two over for dinner tonight and she won't take no for an answer."

"Sure, sounds good. I'd love to see Carolyn again." Sam told Mitchell.

"Great. Meet you guys there around 1800 ish then." Cam waved and climbed the stairs to the control room while Sam and Daniel made their way to their quarters.

Daniel tossed his bag on his bed and freshened up a bit before joining up with Sam again to head off for their meeting with the IOA. Daniel started to get that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach when they entered the conference room with the members of the IOA that would stand in review of Sam's first year in command. He could tell that Sam was anxious to get this over with, but he still wasn't sure why he was here yet, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good.

For the most part, the first half of the meeting went rather routinely. The board members asking a few pointed questions regarding a trade meeting that had gone sour with one of the diplomatic teams that landed three personnel in the infirmary and they questioned a few of Sam's decisions that had strayed from the guidelines the IOA had established for Atlantis, but in the end, the board had given her a favorable review and recommended another year with her in command.

Sam's relief was nearly palpable until the board members turned their attention to Daniel. Feeling the heat of their scutiny he definitely knew that something was up.

"Dr. Jackson." The bald Russian board member addressed him, his jowls flapping as he spoke. "You are no doubt wondering why you have been called her today."

"I must admit that I would like to know what the IOA would want with me." He replied.

"You have been on Atlantis for nearly seven years now, have you not?" This time the question came from the Chinese representative, a small woman who's size belied the enormous amount of confidence she possessed.

"Yes I have, but you already know this." Automatically, Daniel took up a defensive posture. He had been in enough situations where he needed to defend his theories and actions that he knew when someone was about to sweep in for an attack. "What is this all about anyway?"

"While your research into the Ancients has been fascinating, we have yet to see any tangible evidence that such research is providing any kind of advancement in technologies or resources that would be of any use in our mission to provide reliable defense against the threats that exist out in our galaxy or in the Pegasus galaxy." The tiny Asian woman continued. "After an extensive overview of your work, we have determined that it is no longer feasible to support your continued research in Atlantis. Therefore, we are recalling you back to Earth."

"What?" Daniel was dumbfounded and shook his head. "How can you say that there's no tangible evidence that research into the Ancient's hasn't lead to any new technologies, the evidence it sitting right out there." He pointed out of the window toward the Stargate.

"We concede that the technology the Ancients left behind is vast and still warrants research. However, it is your personal research into ascension that we find to be of no particular use at this juncture. You even wrote yourself that as a race, humans aren't ready for this next step in evolution." The blond headed man from Australia was the next to speak. "We feel that a man of your considerable talents would be of better use to us here on Earth, rather than in another galaxy altogether. I'm sorry, but our decision is final."

"Wait...you can't be serious."

"Dr. Jackson," the Russian spoke up again. "You will, of course, be permitted to continue your research into the Ancients, you'll just have to do so from here on Earth."

"That's all well and good for you. But the database on Atlantis is pretty much the only resource I have at my disposal to truly get any information on ascension. I've been at it for more than six years and I've only begun to scratch the surface of all of the knowledge that is in there. How can I seriously continue any research without that database?"

"We may be able to arrange for a visit or two a year for you, but from this point on, your permanent duty station will be here on our planet."

"May I say something here?" Sam spoke up from her seat next to a fuming Daniel. The Chinese representative nodded. "Daniel has been on the forefront of the stargate program for twenty years, he opened the gate, for goodness sake. Without him there wouldn't be an SCG or an IOA, I think we owe it to him to allow him to continue his research on Atlantis. You've done just fine without him for this long, why do you need him back now?"

The board members all exchanged glances. Daniel knew it, they were withholding something. Something huge.

"We weren't going to discuss this with you just yet, but recently there has been considerable pressure to disclose the Stargate program to the general public. There is no doubt there are going to be serious ramifications if and when this happens and we need Dr, Jackson to be here, to be our voice when the time is right. His knowledge of languages and cultures as well as international diplomacy will be an invaluable asset to us when full disclosure becomes a reality."

Daniel and Sam sat stunned at the news. Were they truly serious about making the stargate public? He always knew in the back of his mind that one day the truth about the goings on under Cheyenne mountain would be revealed, he just hadn't expected it to be any time soon. Now however, things would be changing drastically for the people of Earth. How would they react to learning the existence of aliens, instantaneous travel to other worlds and that the government had known about this for so many years yet kept it a secret? There would no doubt be trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 8

Daniel, Sam, Cameron and Carolyn sat at the dining room table at the Mitchell's residence. Conversation had been brief, and friendly during dinner, but no one really was in the mood for the light-hearted and good-natured bantering that usually came with a meeting of the old friends. After dessert, Carolyn served coffee and inevitably, the topic of conversation focused on their situation with the IOA and Daniel's reassignment back to the SGC.

"I can't believe they think that the Earth is really ready for this kind of revelation." Daniel began. "I shudder to think of what will happen when the general public learns the truth, it's going to be chaos."

"Yeah, but what can we do about it? The IOA has almost totally autonomy over the Stargate program now. I'm lucky I haven't been replaced with a civilian yet. I'm not sure that anything I could say or any one in the US military for that fact could say to sway their opinion." Cam added.

"I know, but it's got to be worth a shot." Daniel went off. "We just need to find a way to convince them that revealing the stargate right now may cause more harm than it's worth."

"Perhaps, but what if now is as good a time as any to bring the Stargate out in the open." Sam began, at the looks she was given by Daniel and Cam she raised her hands in defense. "I'm just trying to play devil's advocate here, but when would there ever be a good time for full disclosure? It's pretty much a given that the nations of our planet aren't ever going to see eye to eye, what if finding out that there is life out there besides our own here on Earth brings the people of the world together instead of tearing them apart."

"As much as I'd like to believe that, Sam. I just don't see that happening." Everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Daniel stared into his coffee cup, he was still reeling from the day's events. Yes, he was worried about the fact that the IOA was thinking about revealing the Stargate, but mostly he felt a hole in his stomach knowing that he wouldn't be going back to Atlantis with Sam. It had been his home for a long time. But, it had also become his hideout. Over the past year, he had learned from Sam how to move on again, to find some measure of happiness in his life that he had before Vala disappeared. He owed her for bringing him out of his comfort zone, for making him share his feelings with her, whether he wanted to or not. It had helped after all, even though it had been painful at times, he truly felt like he was getting closer to that place where he felt normal again, where he didn't have to keep running away.

Most of all, he was going to miss Sam. Just having her around everyday, even if it was just for coffee, was something that he had to admit, he had grown to look forward to more than anything else. They were kindred spirits and even if she might not love him back, he loved her. He had admitted as much to himself a couple of months ago, but Sam was still grieving for Jack and he'd never want a make any sort of move unless she was completely ready. He had decided that he would wait forever if need be. After all ,he had spent more than a decade hiding his heart away. He hated the idea of being back here on Earth; to be lonely once again.

When they were finished with their coffees, Daniel drove back to base with Sam in silence, both of them absorbing the fact that she would be leaving in the morning while he would be left behind.

"I'm not ready to go back." Sam said, breaking the quiet.

"Okay." Daniel said, not really wanting to go back to the mountain either. "Did you have someplace in mind you wanted to go?"

"Actually, I did have a place in mind, if you don't mind taking me."

Sam told Daniel where she wanted to go and he drove them to the destination. He parked along the side of the road and got out, opening the car door for Sam. He held his hand out for her and she took it, allowing him to lead the way.

They made their way past rows and rows of headstones until they came upon the one they were looking for.

"I'll just wait back here, so you can have some time alone." Daniel offered.

"No, stay with me." She gripped his hand tighter when he tried to pull away. "I figured you would want to visit him too."

"Okay." He relented and walked with her to Jack's headstone. Daniel had never been to see Jack's grave, it had seemed too permanent for him. In fact, that's why he had never purchased a tombstone for Vala, if he had, it would have been like giving up on her, that by not memorializing her, she might come back again. However, he was learning to let go of that fantasy. She was gone and had been gone for a very long time and it was time for him to let her go. Looking at Jack's grave, he realized he needed to let go of him too. For some time now, whenever he thought about Sam in a way that went deeper than friendship, he felt guilty. As though he were betraying his best friend. However, he knew that Jack would have wanted Sam to keep living and be happy.

Daniel looked to Sam who was staring at the headstone, reading the words over and over. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as tears sprang to her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. He just held her as the minutes passed while they stood there in quiet contemplation.

"God, I miss him." She finally spoke after the tears had stopped.

"I know. Me too."

"He was such a pain in the ass sometimes, but he sure was fun." She added with a grin and Daniel couldn't help but smile at his friends description.

"That he was." He paused before speaking up again and turning to her. "He'd be proud of you, you know. The way you've picked yourself up, going back to work and being in Atlantis. He was always proud of you, even before you two started dating and He loved you more than anything." Sam nodded, sadly looking up into Daniel's eyes, grateful for his sincere words of comfort.

They remained for some time, sharing memories until the sun sank and darkness settled upon them .

OOOOO

Sam stared at the ceiling, sleep was not her friend tonight. She tossed and turned, her mind a whirlwind of conflict. Visiting Jack's grave had been a reminder to her of all of the good thing she had with him and it also reminded her of the loss she felt with him gone. She had been grateful for Daniel being there and she wondered how she was going to cope with going back to Atlantis without him. Again, that dueling in her mind began as she tried to keep her feelings for Daniel at bay. Part of her wanting to love him and they other part of her telling her how wrong it was to have such feelings for her best friend and for her husband's best friend. Oh, why couldn't anything in her life be easy?

Deciding that she wasn't going to get some sleep anytime soon, she got up and dressed, hoping she could find something to distract her. In the corridor, she paused by Daniel's door. She wanted to knock, to see if he was still awake too, but she resisted the temptation and instead headed for the commissary. Maybe some jell-o would be just the thing she needed.

Rounding the corner into the dining facility, she noticed that it was empty save for one man sitting by himself in the corner, sipping coffee and staring off into space. Sam immediately went to join him.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said as she sat next to him, snapping him out of his solitary musings.

"Oh, hi, Sam. I figured you would be asleep."

"Daniel, there really wasn't any way I was going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, me either. Might as well join me. Coffee's cold, but okay if you heat it in the microwave."

"That's okay. I was just hoping they had some jell-o left."

"I think, they do, but it's the red kind."

"I guess I'll live without the blue this time." She made to get up, but Daniel stopped her.

"No, sit, I'll get it for you." He left the table and pulled out a bowl of Jell-o and came back, placing it before her.

"What? No whipped cream?" She joked playfully.

"Oh, hold on. I'll get you some." He went back and looked behind the counter, not seeing any from that side he made to go into the kitchen.

"Daniel, don't. I was just kidding."

"Oh, no you don't. You want whipped cream, I'll get you whipped cream."

"I don't want you getting in trouble for going into the kitchen, the cooks will have your head if they catch you in there."

"Don't worry, I'll be stealthy." He disappeared into the kitchen, Sam winced as she heard raised voices, obviously the kitchen staff didn't think to kindly of non-kitchen staff entering their domain while they toiled to prepare the next meal. She could hear Daniel's muffled voice as he tried to appease them and she giggled when he reemerged a minute later, a can of whipped topping in his hand.

"See, you just have to know how to talk to them." He shook the can and pointed the nozzle to her jell-o. The whipped cream sprayed out in all directions, completely missing the targeted Jell-o, flying onto Daniel and Sam's clothing instead.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, his face reddening immediately. Sam threw her head back and laughed.

"Sorry." He grabbed a napkin and wiped the sticky mess off of Sam's shirt and then his own. "Damn, that was pretty smooth of me huh?" He laughed. Sam too was holding her side, enjoying seeing Daniel in such a state. It was rare that they could laugh together and it felt good. Suddenly, knowing that this was going to be their last night together hit home and her mirth turned to sadness. Her face fell and tears began to spring to he eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked, putting the can down and sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"God, Daniel. I don't want to go back without you."

"I wish I could go with you, too. But, you know as much as I do, that isn't going to happen."

"I know, I can't help but keep thinking that I could resign as commander of Atlantis and stay here too."

"Sam, no. Why would you want to do that? They need you over there." Sam looked pleadingly into Daniel's eyes.

"I don't want to do this alone anymore, Daniel. I'm tired of being alone. At least when you're there things aren't as bad, but I don't know if I can do this by myself."

"You can, Sam. You never really needed me. Heck, you've helped me more that I can ever repay you. I know you're going to be fine, because you are...one of the strongest and smartest persons I've ever known." He was smiling at her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes too. He reached for a paper napkin from the holder and wiped the tears from her face. His hands lingering on the side of her face, staring deep into her azure eyes. Sam felt electric, it had been a long time since she had been touched in such a way, she loved it, yet at the same time she was scared by the emotions she had been trying to deny. He leaned in, his lips nearing hers. Her heart beat faster, she wanted this, yet at the same time she had to get out of there now.

"Sam!" Daniel called out as she dashed for the door, but he was faster than her and grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Don't go." He pleaded.

"I can't do this Daniel."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't...just let me go." How could she love him? She couldn't. She longed to be near him and to stay with him, but at the same time she couldn't stand him looking at her with such concern and love in his eyes. She couldn't betray Jack's memory in such a way. Without looking behind, she left Daniel standing alone in the commissary, calling her name.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 9

"Dammit, you're an Idiot!" Daniel cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? What happened to waiting until the right moment? What had come over him? This had never happened to him before, one moment they were having a good time and the next he went and blew it all. He just prayed that Sam wasn't going to leave without allowing him to apologize. Realizing that he should probably go after her, he set his feet into motion and he ran out of the commissary.

He looked left and right, but she had already left the corridor. Believing that she most likely went to her room, he took off in that direction. He spotted her just as the door to her room slammed shut. Running up to her door, he knocked desperately.

"Sam...Sam...please... Please open the door. We really need to talk about this." Silence greeted him from the other side and his stomach fell to his knees, perhaps she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"Alright, I tell you what. I'm going to go back to my room and if you can forgive me, I'll be there... Please, Sam. I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me. I'm so sorry." He spoke softy, his thoat closing up as he rested his head against the door. He was again confronted by silence, so he turned and left for his room, watching her door as he walked to his, hoping she would come out, but she never did.

Once inside his room he flung himself across his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the mental bashing of his actions continued internally, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself if he lost Sam.

OOOOO

Sam leaned back against her door, tears coming swiftly and cascading down her cheeks. Afraid to open it and face the man on the other side as he knocked and begged her to open the door. What was she doing? Running away wasn't going to solve anything, but it was the easiest thing to do.

She had just been so surprised that Daniel had made a move to kiss her. She had wanted to kiss him too, but how could she when all she could see in her mind's eye was Jack's face? She had simply panicked, her rational and scientific mind took a backseat to her illogical emotions and she hated that she might have hurt his feelings by fleeing in such a childish manner.

What was she to do? Rationality told her that she should go to him, tell him how she felt for him in truth. But was she actually ready for this? She had to leave for Atlantis again soon and did she need to start something with Daniel only to leave him behind? Sam went to her bed and laid down, her mind buzzing and turning. Questions poured over questions in her head but finally, the one she truly needed to ask herself came to the forefront. How would Jack feel about this and would he want her to be alone for the rest of her life? After pondering her answer for what seemed like an eternity, she sat up, knowing what she needed to do.

OOOOO

Daniel laid in bed for the longest time, staring at the ceiling fan twirling round and round, wishing he could find a time machine in order to go back and fix the mess he had made to his friendship with Sam. After what could have been an hour, but he couldn't be sure since he wasn't keeping track of time, his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.

_He crested over the side of the grassy and flowered hill, the bright sunlight made him squint, but the warm spring breeze blowing through his hair refreshed and revitalized him. He could see her ahead of him, wearing the black fatigues they used to wear the last time they ever had a mission together. She held her weapon in one hand and waved to him with her other, smiling and beckoning him to join her._

_He waved back and smiled, making his way down towards her position. Suddenly the sky darkened and opened up, hundreds of aircraft filled the sky, blotting out the sun, swooping down and strafing the surface with scorching and fiery volleys. The world exploded around him and he tried to run, but his heavy legs refused to move fast enough, he couldn't get to her in time. She reached out and cried his name as a swarm of terrifying and demonic creatures appeared from nowhere, surrounding her, tearing at her clothes and raking her flesh. Blood-curdling, piercing screams filled his ears. _

"_No!" He yelled to the revoltingly abhorrent things and the ground gave way underneath him. He fell down the hill, rolling over sharp rocks, lacerating his skin until he came to a sudden stop at the bottom, laying helpless and broken as fires continued to erupt around him. He shouted he name, but her shrieks had ended. The blood-covered monsters licked their lips, curling them into evil smiles, stepping away from the circle they had formed around her and revealing the carnage they created. Leaving only her bloody bones and uniform on the ground, they had devoured her. He screamed in anguish and hatred, cursing their wickedness and calling her name over and over again... _

"Sam!" He bolted upright, his heart threatening to escape his chest. He fell back against the mattress, wiping the sweat from his face and willing his breath to return to normal. This particular dream hadn't plagued him in quite a while, at least not since Sam had come to Atlantis, but it had always been Vala featured in the nightmare before, not Sam. This new development disturbed him deeply. He was going to lose her too if he didn't do something soon.

Rising from the bed, he resolved to try again to reach out to Sam. Opening the door, there she stood, hand poised to knock. He sighed in relief. Perhaps it wasn't too late to save their friendship before she left after all. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sam raised a hand and gently pushed him back into his room and shut the door behind her before he could utter a word.

"Daniel...I"

"Sam..." They both spoke at once. They both gave each other a small smile.

"Look, Sam. I'm not sure why I did that back there..."

"Daniel, stop." She gave him a serious look "It's okay, really." She swallowed hard and grabbed his hands. "I want you to do something for me." She looked deep and unwaveringly into his eyes with a conviction he had never seen in her before.

"Anything Sam."

"Finish what you started."

"What?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Finish what you meant to do back in the commissary."

"Sam...I don't think..."

"Don't think Daniel, just do...I'm ready and I'm not afraid anymore. I promise I won't run away this time."

"You sure?" She merely responded with a smile and he relented. He moved his hands up her arms then placed one hand behind her head, his other one brushing the hair away from her face, fingers getting lost in her blond tresses. She moved in closer and Daniel leaned in, casting his head to the side. Cautiously and lightly, he brushed his lips against hers and she responded, pressing back against the feathery touch from his mouth. Sam opened up further and he lost himself in desire, his heart beating furiously. Fire coursed between them, both of them finally letting go and allowing the feelings they had locked away for so long to escape and sweep them away. It felt so right, like the universe and all of the celestial bodies had come into perfect alignment for this one pristine and shining moment and he never wanted it to end. Eventually however, they had to break apart, Sam leaning her head onto his heaving chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace, not willing to let her go any time soon.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you, Sam." He spoke softly with relief heavy in his voice, laying his head on top of her soft hair.

"Never, Daniel. You've always had me and you always will." He pulled away from her and they looked into the deep recesses of each others' eyes. He smiled with pure joy, seeing the love he felt in his own heart reflected in those twin oceans of sparkling blue. She smiled widely back and this time they came together simultaneously, their lips greeting each other and further tearing down the walls of doubt and fear that they had both entrenched themselves behind. Daniel gave his heart away to her at that moment and in return she gave him delight he never expected to ever experience again and for that, he knew their was no repayment except to vow to make her as happy as possible for the rest of his life.

_Sorry, this one was kinda short, but I hope it was sweet. :) Have a good weekend everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

_**I'm going to add a mature rating to this chapter, I don't think it's too overly graphic, but I want to be on the safe side.**_

Chapter 10

Standing outside of Mitchell's office, Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Hearing the muffled 'come in' she opened it and walked inside. Cam greeted her with a pleasant smile and she returned it with one of her own.

"Hey Sam. I was hoping to see you again before you went back." Seeing her expression change Cam immediately grew concerned. "What is it?"

"I'm not going back to Atlantis." Sam told him outright. Cam stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"I'm giving up command of Atlantis."

"Why?"

Sam willed her heart to stop beating like it wanted to break free from her chest. She would have to explain this to him and how she had come to this decision, but she wasn't sure how to put it into words yet. Fact was, she had just come by this decision soon after Daniel kissed her. They only shared the one kiss, but it was enough to seal her love and forgo everything for him.

She was supposed to return to her VIP room and pack up her belongings for her return trip, then meet Daniel again to say good-bye, but she just couldn't do it. Every time she would put one article of clothing in, a little part of her died and she felt as though she was making the worst decision of her life. In tears, she opened her suitcase and flung all of her clothing out, she couldn't leave, not now. She had to remind herself that she wasn't military anymore, she wasn't owned by the government. The choice was hers.

Even so, the choice was hard, she loved Atlantis, but nothing had felt so right as to be in Daniel's arms, at least not since Jack had passed. She knew what she was feeling for him was different than what she had felt for Jack, it was love yes, but it was different too. She loved Jack for his sarcastic and albeit juvenile attitude and they connected in their own way, mostly on an emotional and sexual level than she couldn't explain. With Daniel however, they connected first on an intellectual level. She could discuss things with him that she never could have with Jack. Not that Jack wasn't smart, but he just wasn't interested in much of what she studied or was fascinated by. Sure they could talk about cars or hockey, but quarks and black holes? Forget it.

No Daniel was different, night and day from Jack, for she loved him with a passion she found unexpectedly. She had never imagined herself actually being physically attracted to him until just recently, since so many of the years she had known him, he had been overshadowed by Jack. He wasn't the macho, leading man type she had always fallen for before, instead he was the kind of man that valued knowledge and exploration above physical strength and all of the other manly things most little boys were brainwashed with at an early age. Not that he wasn't strong or brave, he had proven that he was many times over, but it didn't define him, it only enhanced him. When she found herself wrapped him his arms, engaged in one of the most loving and passionate kisses she had ever experienced, she wondered how it was she had never noticed him in such a sexual way before.

Nevertheless, here she was standing in the office of her friend and colleague, about to explain to him why she was giving up the greatest opportunity of her career because she had fallen in love with her best friend.

"I'm not leaving without Daniel."

"Come again?"

"If Daniel can't return to Atlantis, then I'm not going back either. I've been doing a lot of thinking and if the IOA wants to keep him here then they'll have to keep me here as well."

"When did this all happen? What's really going on Sam?"

"It's simple Cam. I love Daniel and I'm not going to beat around the bush. I put many years I could have spent with Jack into my career instead, but I'm not going to do it again, I'm too old to waste time like that. So if you would be so kind as to inform the IOA of my decision, I'd really appreciate it."

Cam gave Sam his best impression of a fish out of water, his mouth gaping open in surprise. "When the hell did this happen?" he asked dumbfounded. "You too didn't seem that close last night at dinner."

"We came to some....conclusions last night regarding our feelings for each other. Look, Daniel doesn't even know I'm here. I just couldn't leave him, something is telling me that I need to stay. With the possibility of the Stargate becoming public, he's going to need help. I may not be a diplomat or an expert on languages like he is, but surely they'll need someone that knows a thing or two about Stargates to help explain it to the general public."

"I don't know, Sam." Cam shook his head. "Who's going to take over Atlantis?"

"Colonel Lorne has been the longest serving officer in Atlantis, he'd do a fine job."

"Sure, but he's military. I'm quite certain the IOA wants a civilian in charge."

"Then they'll just have to find someone else." Sam was resolute.

"Alrighty...I guess there's no changing your mind." Cam moved around to the front of his desk and took Sam by the shoulders. "If this is what you really want, I'll talk to the IOA, see what we can do. In the mean time, why don't you discuss this with Jackson, he might want to be included in this as well."

"You're right. I'll go talk to him. Thanks Cam."

"I admire your passion, Sam. I sometimes forget how much a blessing it is to have someone to love. I'm glad you two have found some happiness in each other."

Sam nodded and exited the office and made her way to Daniel's room.

OOOOO

"You did what?" He asked

"I told Cam that I'm not going back to Atlantis unless you're going with me." Daniel shook his head in disbelief.

"Sam, you didn't need to do that just for me."

"I didn't do it just for you, Daniel. I did it for the both of us. I'm not going anywhere without you. I did that before with Jack the first time I left for Atlantis and that was one less year I could have had with him, instead I chose my career, but I'm not willing to do that again, I love you and I'm going to be by your side, no matter what."

Daniel came face to face with Sam, her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she managed to contain them. He too felt a wave of emotion that threatened the tears that burned within his eyes to spill out. Instead, he brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead before bringing his lips to hers and engulfing her into a passionate kiss. He had felt large pit of emptiness in his stomach when she left his quarters to pack, but seeing her here again and telling him that she would be staying, pushed all of the fears aside that came with the prospect of a long-distance relationship.

They had talked about it early into the morning. There would always be email and letters and she would be able to visit twice a year for biannual reports to the IOA, but it still wasn't the same as having her here all of the time.

Daniel had to admit that he had been feeling pretty selfish before, that he wanted her to quit so they could be together. But, he had told her that she should go anyway, he didn't want to be the one standing between her and her career and he didn't want her to resent him for holding her back from Atlantis. What he had failed to remember was that Sam had had that career before, and perhaps this time, she wasn't as concerned about it.

Sam and Daniel finally pulled apart before their lust turned to abandon and they lost all reason. It had been a long time for the both of them and sex was not far from each other's minds, but they had both agreed to take things slow for they hadn't even been on a date yet. However, if they continued to kiss like that again, Daniel doubted they would be able to contain themselves for much longer, as it was, he was reluctant to leave the room in his current condition, at least not without a book or file to hold in front of his zipper.

"I love you too, Sam." He pulled her into a tight embrace, saying a prayer of thanksgiving to whatever God or higher power had brought her into his life. Feeling her hands move from his back down lower and lower, he got that feeling again where he might not be able to control himself and when her hot breath hit the side of his neck as she applied light kisses against it, he knew that she too had decided to throw the idea of taking it slow out the window and he didn't mind one bit.

Snaking her hands under his shirt, she ran them up and down his back, sending electric shivers up his spine and when she slid them under his waste band, descending down further into his pants, there was little doubt in his mind that there was no going back now. He pressed back against her, feeling her heat and body rub next to his, arousing every one of his senses. Smelling her hair, feeling her skin, hearing her breath in his ear and seeing her eyes close as she moved her kisses from the side of his neck, up his jaw and back again to his mouth. Drawn to each other lips, they let go. Tongues probing, exploring, pressing into the furthest reaches of their mutual desire.

He lifted the sides of her shirt, untucking it along the way, running his hands up her side and taking in the smoothness of her skin. She took over from there, pulling it over her head and exposing her lacy bra. Tracing kisses over her cleavage and encompassing her breasts within his hands, he pulled down the straps of the undergarment, freeing them from their confines. Sam gasped in delight when he cupped them and teased her nipples into hard peaks with his mouth and tongue.

Falling back onto the bed, he pulled her down with him. The remaining articles of clothing flew off as they frantically sought to meld their naked bodies together. They explored with caresses and kisses until ecstasy intermingled with desire and he found it too hard to resist making love to her any longer, crashing them both head-on into a wild climax, he calling her name and she calling out to God.

Afterwards, they lay under the covers, legs and arms intertwined. Sam nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep as he held her tight. Here everything was right, he could stay in this one place forever if he could. With that thought, his eyes closed and he joined her in slumber.

_Sorry for not updating this sooner. I hope you like it and have a happy Halloween and weekend! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Sg1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 11

Daniel fidgeted nervously. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he was so uptight. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, he just hadn't done this with Sam. Somehow, thinking like that didn't help at all, but only made the butterflies in his stomach flutter all the more.

He blew into hand to test his breath, satisfied that he wouldn't make Sam fall over with it when he kissed her. Then he mussed with his hair and straightened his bow tie before shaking his hands and arms out, hoping that it would relieve some of the tension he had built up inside. Daniel had a near photographic memory, but for some reason, he struggled to ensure that he had memorized all that he had wanted to say to her that day.

Thinking back on the past year and a half since he and Sam found themselves back on Earth, he couldn't help but be amazed at all that had transpired in that time. Together with the IOA Daniel and Sam had been instrumental in developing a plan to reveal the Stargate program to the general public, one that included international leaders uniting and disclosing it together over a live satellite broadcast announced across the globe.

While initially, the IOA had been disappointed that Sam had decided to resign from Atlantis, she had been correct in her reasoning that they would need an expert on gate technology and had found her to be an invaluable asset to their disclosure plans. It took more than nine months of planning, but finally, the day came when the Stargate would be revealed to the world.

Daniel and Sam stood in attendance with the President and several other world leaders as they made the announcement over the world-wide broadcast. While many aspects of the gate were still held in secret, such as its exact location and the number of close calls Earth had managed to escape from over the years, it caused an international stir. Daniel and Sam had found themselves the focus of days and weeks of questions from journalists as the story was covered across the planet and they toured from country to country, informing the masses of what knowledge they could share with them, themselves becoming somewhat of celebrities in the process.

However, even with the greatest discovery of humankind at the forefront of public knowledge, and the existence of aliens revealed to humans for the first time, the furor that the disclosure initially caused died down after a few months and while it was still a topic that many news outlets continued to cover, it was no longer the sensation of the day. People's interests began to wane and returned to their everyday lives, celebrity gossip and how best to manage their retirement funds.

He had been relieved that the chaos that could have ensued from such a disclosure had never occurred, but most of all he was most pleased that he and Sam's personal relationship over that year also blossomed and grew with each day. Traveling the Earth together, they took in the wonders that their own planet had to offer, something they hadn't much cause or time for over the years since their joined the SGC. He especially had enjoyed showing Sam Egypt, his first home and love. They toured Giza and the Valley of the Kings on camel back, also taking a few days to travel the lengths of the Nile. Daniel excitedly took her to the many places he had dug personally at during his younger days as a fledgling archaeologist and as the long hot days turned into cool nights, their passions were raised and Daniel knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life as Sam's husband.

It was on that trip, during a full moon with the stars shining down upon them and the cool night desert air swirling about them, that Daniel had found himself on one knee asking Sam for her hand in marriage. The moonlight sparkled in her eyes as she wept and flung herself into his arms, repeatedly accepting his offer. With the pyramids silhouetted in the distance the lovers kissed and Daniel slipped the diamond ring he had agonized over for days over onto her finger, his irrational fears that she might find some reason not to say yes relieved.

Now here he was, six months after proposing, a nervous wreck. This is what he wanted wasn't it? Of course it was. It had really only been the last few weeks as the date for the wedding neared that he had grown increasingly apprehensive. Considering the fact that his last two marriages had ended in tragedy, he had steadily become irrationally anxious about Sam. His greatest fear was that something might happen to her to take him away from him, logically that he shouldn't be so worried, but it did little to alleviate his nervousness.

A knock sounded at the door and Daniel was snapped out of his thoughts to see Mitchell walk into the dressing room clad in his dress uniform.

"Hey, you ready yet?" Mitchell asked. Daniel took a deep breath, blew it out through puffed cheeks and wiped his sweaty hands down the side of his pants.

"Yeah, I guess so." Seeing Daniel's nervousness, Cam smiled and clasped his shoulder.

"Deep breaths, buddy. Don't worry, only the whole world is watching as the famous duo that revealed the existence of the Stargate gets married, not to mention that if you try to make a run for it now, there's hundreds of cameras and reporters outside waiting to record your every move, so no pressure."

"Gee, Mitchell, thanks for the pep talk."

"As your best man, that's what I'm here for."

Daniel gathered his courage together and took another deep breath before nodding to Cam and exiting the dressing room for his walk down the aisle.

OOOOO

Sam swiped at an errant tear from under her eye, being careful to not smear her mascara. Carolyn stood behind her, putting the finishing touches to her hair, tucking tiny branches of baby's breath into the curls piled on top of her head.

"Oh , don't cry Sam." Carolyn begged, putting her hands on her shoulders. "You're going to mess up your make-up. What's wrong?

"I'm fine." She sobbed, her tears falling freely now. "It's just.....I never imagined I would ever be this happy." She cried some more and Carolyn grabbed several tissues for her teary friend. "I'm sorry, I'm being a blubbering idiot. I guess this is all so surreal, you know. I'm actually marrying Daniel...today. I still can't believe it."

"Boy, were you like this for Jack, too?"

"Actually, I was a wreck then as well." She laughed a little, using the tissues to wipe the tears away and blow her nose. She cursed herself for being so emotional, especially since she really was making quite an awful mess of her make up.

"Aw- honey, it's alright. I cried the whole night before I married Cameron and the night afterwards too, but that's a different story."

Sam smiled, grateful to have a friend like Carolyn to be her matron of honor, over the last year they had become close, reminding her a lot of the friend she used to have in Janet. Carolyn turned her around and grabbed her compact, powdering her face and touching up the trails the tears had left in her foundation.

"There!" she took a step back and admired her work, smiling brightly. "You look so lovely. I can't wait to see Daniel's face when he gets a look at you."

"Thanks, Carolyn."

"Okay, now stand up. I want to make sure, you dress is secure, we wouldn't want the girls to pop out." Sam stood and Carolyn yanked up the top of her halter then went to her back and double checked to make sure all of the buttons of the gown were secure. "Well, you're good to go. Are you ready?" Sam smoothed over the front of her dress. It was a simple gown, no lace, bows or frills, just a sleek, form-fitting, strapless, off-white satin number that she felt suited her taste completely.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sam breathed in as deeply as she could considering the tightness of the dress and headed for the door, Carolyn trailing behind her.

In the hallway, she was met by her brother, Mark. He offered his elbow and she wrapped her arm around his with a smile.

"You look radiant, Sam."

"Thanks."

"This Daniel guy sure is one lucky fellow and he seems to be a good man."

"He is, more than you can ever know."

"As long as he makes you happy, then he's good in my book."

"Funny, you didn't say that about Jack when I married him."

"That's because he was a wiseass. But I was wrong about him, so maybe you shouldn't listen to me."

Sam chuckled at her brother as they neared the doors. A sudden wave of nerves hit her when he opened the doors to the sunny, flower lined garden where the ceremony was to take place. However, she calmed when she saw Daniel standing at the end of the aisle. The bridal march was struck up by a string quartet and Cherry blossoms released their petals like snow flurries in the light breeze as she took her first steps toward him. It was all as she had pictured it and more.

She trained her eyes on him and he smiled widely. Her heart fluttered madly as they drew closer to her future husband and when they reached the end of the aisle, her brother kissed her on the cheek and gave her away to Daniel. Stepping forward, Daniel took her hand in his, his eyes lighting up with heartfelt love. Sam couldn't have taken that smile off her face for anything, except at that moment, she heard a cell phone ring. Annoyed that someone would take a phone to her wedding, she sighed, dismissing it. That is until another phone ringed and then another and yet another.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other as a chorus of phones chimed in all different kinds of songs and ringtones. A stir from the audience caused her to turn her head towards the assembled people and see what was happening. A very worried looking Sgt. Harriman, who had been sitting in the front row and had also received a phone call, blanched and put down his phone, immediately running up to Mitchell and whispering in his ear.

"What?" he asked Harriman when Cam's head suddenly snapped up and he looked gravely at the pale Airman. Sam knew immediately that something was horribly wrong.

A rumble sounded in the distance and Sam held on tight to Daniel's hand as the sky darkened and the wind picked up, blowing the curls and flowers out of her hair.

"Oh My God!" She heard Daniel breath out beside her as he held her tighter against him. Looking into the sky as he was, she saw them and recognized what was disturbing everyone right off. She had seen this before, they were the ships they had encountered more than a decade ago. Blotting out the sun with their masses, were the alien vessels that had taken Vala.

_Since I'm finally working on just this story now, I hope to be turning out chapters more often. Again, please let me know what you think of this story this far. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 12

Daniel pulled Sam quickly to the doors of the reception hall. All around in a panic, the wedding attendees scattered, most heading for the shelter of the building as well. He held Sam close to him, not willing to let her leave his sight, his heart racing a million miles a minute for this was his worst nightmare coming to life.

Cam raced up to them, Carolyn by his side and his phone pressed against his ear with a finger in his other so he could hear the voice on the other side through the shouts and screams of the wedding guests.

"I'm coming back to the mountain." He shouted. "Tell the president we'll be there as soon as we can!" He flipped his phone shut and turned to his wife, Sam and Daniel. "Those ships are awfully familiar aren't they Sam?" Cam asked her, then looked to Daniel.

"You know who they are?" Daniel asked, he had never seen anything like these vessels before.

"Daniel," Sam explained with a grim face. "these are the ships that attacked us and took Vala."

"What?" His eyes widened in shock and he found it hard to breath. This truly was his nightmare as he stared out into the sky at the approaching ships.

" We need to get to the SGC, let's get to my truck!" Cam shouted, snapping him out of his panic.

"What about Mark and everyone else here?" Sam questioned, concerned for her brother, looking around for him, but failing to find him.

"We don't have time Sam, I'm sorry. We gotta go now!"

Sam nodded reluctantly, her military training taking over. She kicked off her shoes as did Carolyn as the four ran to the front door towards the parking lot. It was then that the ships in orbit began their assault. Fire rained down on them as they ran for Mitchell's truck. Behind them, Daniel caught sight of Walter Harriman running for them. A blast of heat seared across his skin as a beam of energy swept across the parking lot, barely missing their location. Daniel fell back, and watched in horror as the energy enveloped Walter, incinerating him as he ran. Cam grabbed Daniel and pushed him forward to keep them running towards their goal of the truck.

Once to the vehicle they jumped in, Mitchell starting up the truck and peeling off, tires squealing as they burned rubber over the pavement. Down the road they raced, dodging fire balls and explosions. The base was only a couple of miles away, but it might as well have been all the way across the planet for all Daniel was concerned. Cam floored it, barely missing the oncoming traffic as other panicked motorists attempted to flee the city.

"Look out!" He heard Sam cry out to Mitchell. Still half a mile from the main gate to the mountain, a huge ball of fire struck the road beside the truck, sending it flipping and crashing onto its side, tossing the occupants inside around like rag-dolls. The truck skidded to a halt, still on its side.

Groggy from hitting his head against the side of the door during the impact, Daniel reached over for Sam. She lay on the side that had taken the brunt of the impact and he feared the worst, thankfully he felt for her pulse and found it to be strong and steady.

"Sam!" he called out. She moaned, blood stained her blond hair red, but he couldn't make out any other injuries from his vantage point. He unbuckled himself and noticed that Carolyn was doing the same from her seat as Cam was also out cold. Explosions continued to rock the world outside, but Daniel's only concern at the moment was getting Sam out and helping his friends get to the safety of the SGC.

From the front seat he heard Mitchell stir and groan as he opened his eyes and turned to his wife. "You okay?" he asked her weakly. She nodded. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."

"We're going to have to make a run for it." Daniel told him as he worked to free Sam from her seatbelt. "Can you make it out?"

Mitchell nodded and found success in releasing himself from his seat belt. Carolyn pushed against her door, but found she could not open it. Daniel freed Sam from her belt and tried his own door, it too was jammed and not budging.

Cam turned in his seat and raised his feet towards the windshield. He kicked desperately against the window until it cracked. He continued to pound on it with his feet until the safety glass popped out of its mouldings and he was able to completely kick out all of the glass. Grabbing Carolyn, he helped her out of the vehicle. Daniel climbed over the front seat and situated himself so her could haul Sam over the seats as well. He worried that he might cause her more injury by moving her in such a way, but the need to flee the broken vehicle outweighed that concern and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her over the seats, dragging her out of the truck through the windshield.

He found Cam and Carolyn at the other side of the sideways truck, taking shelter from the maelstrom from above. Daniel laid Sam on the ground carefully and Carolyn began checking her for injury. Obviously her head was a concern, but the doctor could find no other serious conditions for which Daniel was eternally grateful.

The entrance to the base was visible from their point of view, but the alien weapons fire was intense. They were going to have to take their chances and make a run for the base on foot. With Sam still unconscious he was going to have to carry her.

Without having to say a word to one another they each knew what they had to do. Daniel had to hike Sam's dress up to her waist so her could put her into a proper fireman's carry over his shoulder and Carolyn, unconcerned with modesty at the moment, took off her heavy gown, not wanting it to slow her down, stripping to only her slip.

Cam grabbed Carolyn and kissed her deeply and passionately. "No matter what happens. I love you more than anything." he told her after they broke apart. With tears in her eyes she replied "I love you too."

Cam looked back to Daniel, who had situated Sam over his shoulders and nodded before he and Carolyn took off running. Spurred into action by another nearby explosion, Daniel too sprinted as fast as he could for the gate entrance. He could see troops at the gate attempting to bring down with alien aircraft with surface to air missiles and other conventional weapons, but none of them appeared to have much of an impact on their attack.

Had Daniel been younger, the sprint towards the mountain with Sam on his back would not have been such a hardship, but as a middle aged man that had found little excuse for physical activity over the past decade, his lungs burned and he had to will his legs to keep turning over. Four hundred meters to go before they reached the entrance to the mountain and another blast from the alien energy weapons sent him and Sam sprawling to the ground. His ears rang and his head was spinning from the impact, blood flowing into his eyes as he rolled over to Sam, who was still unconscious. Weak and unsure if he could rise again, he brushed her hair out of her face, her expression peaceful and in contrast to the world being destroyed around them.

He gathered her to his arms, at least if they were going to die, then they would die together. He held her tight, doing his best to shield her from the heat and fire that surrounded them and started to tell her what he thought would be his last words to her when he suddenly felt strong arms hauling him up from under his arms and taking Sam from him his grasp.

"No!" He shouted, unable to see who was taking her from him in the confusion. He found himself being half dragged and half carried between two men, but his only thoughts were on Sam. Where was she where were they taking her? It wasn't until they reached the relative safety of the mountain that he came to realize that he had been rescued by several brave airmen and marines that had run out to retrieve them. He saw Sam being placed on a stretcher and ran to her side, grabbing her hand as they raced into the mountain. He was relieved to see Cam and Carolyn waiting for them on the inside as they all boarded the elevator and descended into the deep confines of the SGC.

OOOOO

Sam woke to a monstrous headache. She couldn't remember for the life of her why she was in this place. Where had she been before this? Something had happened but she couldn't recall it. It frustrated her for it was right there, the memory was so close she could almost touch it, but it was just out of her reach.

She felt a weight on her bed next to her legs and she ventured to open her eyes to see what it was. The light burned her retinas, and flared the pain in her head, she groaned involuntarily, but she forced her lids to stay open. Looking down, she saw her hand being held and the top of a sandy and grey head resting on the bed. Recognition hit her then and she remembered it all at once. The wedding, Daniel, fire, ships, running and the truck turning over before she was thrown into darkness.

"Daniel?" She gasped. He stirred beside her, his head snapping up. His glasses were gone and blood caked his sooty face.

"Sam!" He was immediately up and kissing her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other. Pulling back and laying her back onto the bed he looked at her with probing eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts, but okay otherwise." looking at him, she could see from his glassy eyes that he was in pain as well and she was concerned by all the blood in his hair and on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She knew he was lying, but she had not the strength the call him out on it.

"What happening out there?" She asked.

"The ships have stopped firing for now, but we still don't know who they are or why they're here. They're still in orbit and have stationed themselves over some of the largest cities in the world, like New York, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Paris just to name a few. We've tried to contact them, but they aren't responding."

"What about Cam and Carolyn, did they make it back here too?"

"We're just fine, Sam." A voice called over Daniel's shoulder and approached. Sam was relieved to see Carolyn, now dressed in scrubs instead of her bridesmaid dress, come near and check her vitals.

"How are you doing Sam?" She asked.

"I'm a little foggy, but I'm okay." Carolyn nodded and turned her attention to Daniel pointing at him.

"You, Dr. Jackson need to get in bed now. Sam's okay and you need to take care of that concussion you've got too."

"You said you were fine." Sam stated reprovingly to Daniel.

"I had to make sure you were going to be okay and I wanted to be here when you woke up"

"C'mon, Daniel." Carolyn grabbed him by the elbow and lead him to the bed next to hers, his knees giving way a bit as he stood, but she had a secure hold on him and prevented him from falling.

"Daniel!" Sam called out.

"I'm okay." He told her with a wave of his hand. "I just got a little dizzy." Carolyn laid him down and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. She could see from the tension on his face, that he was indeed in a lot of pain, but not only that, but there was the emotional strain as well. Their world was in deep peril and what could they do about it? She reached across for him, but she couldn't reach him. Seeing her strain, Carolyn came to Sam's bed and pushed it closer to Daniel's.

"There, that should be easier for you two. I've got to go, as you can see, we're pretty swamped in here." She left and Sam took Daniel's hand in hers. He turned his weary eyes to her and silently they contemplated their situation.

Just as Sam was beginning to feel sleep tug at her once again, a bright blue light filled the Infirmary. She sat up, as did Daniel. She regretted the sudden change of position and the effect it had on her headache, but she needed to see what was happening. All around Airmen and soldiers gasped as one by one a beam moved through the room, scanning each person from head to toe before moving on to the next.

"Sam!" Daniel cried as the beam hit her. She felt nothing as the light passed over her body.

"I'm okay. I think it's just a scanning device." She postulated. The beam found Daniel as well and Sam held her breath as it ran up and down his body. It seemed to linger over him longer than it had the others and she grew concerned.

Without warning the beam cut off and she let out the breath she had been holding. Everyone in the infirmary looking around, unsure of what had just happened.

"I think it's over." Daniel said tentatively, looking around. "Maybe we should ca-" His voice was cut off mid-sentence as another bright light flashed, causing Sam to shut her eyes against its blinding effects. When she opened them again she cried out in horror.

"NO! Goddammit, NO!" Daniel was gone, his bed empty.

_Ugh, I've got the flu. So, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to work on this much more before I start to feel worse, but I hope to get back to it soon when I'm better. Anyway, hope you like this one, sorry to leave it off on yet another cliffhanger, but I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 13

After the blinding light, it was dark. Too dark to see anything and Daniel feared at first that he might be blind. However, there was just enough light that he could make out his hand when it was right in front of his face. He had to breathe deeply in order to force down the panicky feeling that was rising from the pit of his stomach. Steeling his nerves and feeling the cold floor beneath him, he smoothed his hands along it blindly until he found a wall. It too was smooth and cold, but gave him little clues as to the identity of his captors. His mind raced, he must be in the alien vessel, he surmised. But why would they take him?

He sat against the wall, head throbbing, his concussion doing little to improve his situation. He focused his thoughts on Sam and prayed that she hadn't been taken too, these aliens whoever they were, had been responsible for destroying his life once, now they were back to ruin what was left and it made his blood boil in a rage against them. Daniel was not a man that hated easily, but he could say with conviction that he hated these aliens with a passion greater than that he had ever felt for the Goa'uld or the Ori and he had never even seen their faces.

For hours he sat for what felt like hours but he couldn't be certain, time had no meaning in this place, only darkness and cold. He shivered, the temperature seemed to be falling, or he was going into shock, either way, it was not a good sign.

He drifted in and out of sleep, it being so dark, he hardly knew when his eyes were open and when they were closed. It wasn't until a crack of light appeared at the other that Daniel could tell where the door was, the light from outside his cell causing his head to explode in pain. He felt himself being lifted and forced to walk towards the door, the light still blinding him and keeping him from identifying his abductors.

After a few moments as his eyes adjusted to the light and he was pushed forward down a long corridor, he finally got a good look at the aliens. They were mostly humanoid looking, but they had no hair on their bodies and they glistened as though coated with a fine sheet of oil. Their skin was beyond pale, translucent may have been a better term, for he could see every blood vessel that lay just under the surface of their skin, even the irises of their eyes were clear, no color at all to them. All at once they repulsed and intrigued him.

The aliens also appeared to have some sort of device attached to their forehead, just above their eyes where eyebrows would have been if they had any hair. Daniel could only guess as to its purpose, but he cared little about it at the moment, focused as he was on where they were taking him and why.

"Who are you?" He asked them, but they ignored him.

Rounding a corner and coming to a stop in front of a smooth door, one of the aliens tapped in a code before it slid open, revealing a largely empty room save for a table in the center and the tell-tale straps that had him groaning inwardly when he saw them. He knew what a torture chamber looked like, not matter how futuristic or clinical it first seemed.

Roughly, the aliens pushed him inside. He protested when they began to take off his clothes, but there were too many of them to resist and they had him down to just his underwear in seconds. He fought them unsuccessfully, as they dragged him to the table and strapped him securely by his hands, feet and head to its freezing surface. Without a word or emotion expressed by the pale creatures, they left the room, leaving him alone again, cold and shivering from his nakedness and fighting the persistent pounding in his head.

Daniel couldn't tell how much time passed before the door opened again. He couldn't turn his head far enough under the restraints to see anything until a pale alien face appeared before him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. The alien said nothing, but smoothly grabbed a device identical to the ones they wore above their brows and he placed it on Daniel's forehead and pressed a button, activating the device. A white light flashed before his eyes as the instrument fed information directly into his brain. His senses were assaulted and he cried out, overwhelmed by a multitude of voices, too many for him to comprehend what they were saying. The alien tapped in a few controls and the pain and voices in his head began to lessen until he could hear just one.

"Can you hear me?" The voice asked. Daniel came to the realization that the alien over him must be speaking to him through the device, for his mouth never moved. This must be how they communicate with each other, he surmised

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded to know.

"We are Sorlish."

"What do you want with us? Why did you attack us?"

"You are primitive and easily subdued, your species will make profitable slaves in our galaxy. Our advance parties indicated your galaxy was rife with your kind, numbering in the billions on this world alone. Your planet is rich in resources and shall be harvested for our was necessary to fire upon your territories in order to render your cities defenseless. Now that your military has been conquered, we can collect the slaves and harvest the planet's resources."

"You've killed millions of people!" Daniel cried.

"Collateral damage was to be expected." The alien delivered without batting an eye.

"Collateral damage!?"

"Your concerns are of little consequence to us."

"You bastards!" Daniel struggled against his restraints, if only he could move his hands, then he could strangle the being hovering over him. However, Daniel could only throw verbal punches, but the Sorlish paid no attention to his insults.

"What do you want with me?"

"Some years ago, on one of our reconaissance sweeps of your galaxy we captured a member of your species. She was able to provide us with much information regarding your planet, its defenses and in particular, she helped us to locate you."

"Me?" Daniel had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he was unprepared for what came next. The alien looked behind him, an unspoken conversation took place and he heard the door open and close, a figure approached and he gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

"You recognize this human?" the Sorlish asked. Her hair was shockingly white and she was thin and withered looking, but their was no denying who she was. He whispered her name.

"Vala."

OOOOO

Sam sat on the cold shower floor, letting the water tumble down her hair and face, washing the blood, soot and tears off her body, watching it numbly as it swirled down the drain. She couldn't be sure how long she had been in here, it had been long enough for the water to run cold, not that she cared. Nothing really mattered anymore. Her world was gone, Daniel was gone, all that was left was the pain in her head and the hole in her heart.

"Sam?" She heard Carolyn call out from the locker room. "Are you in here?"

She didn't feel like answering her, so she sat, allowing the water to cascade down. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back against the tile wall.

"Sam?" She heard her call again. This time the voice was closer and suddenly the water was turned off. Sam looked up to see Carolyn's concerned face. "C'mon. This water is freezing. Let's get you dressed before you catch pneumonia."

She pulled Sam off the floor and grabbed a near-by towel, wrapping it around her. Sam shivered and shook, the cold air hitting her skin and causing her flesh to rise in goosebumps. Carolyn rubbed her arms to dry her and warm her up at the same time. Sam did little to help her. She just didn't care anymore.

When she was finished, Carolyn went to Sam's locker and pulled out a set of clothes and underwear. Sam put on the underwear and clothes mindlessly and with out saying a word to her friend before she sat back down on the bench, tears filling her eyes. Carolyn knelt down to Sam's eye level and took her face in her hands.

"Sam." She said, trying to get her attention. "Sam!" She said more forcefully. Finally, she ventured to look into her friend's eyes. "I know you're hurting. But we got to pull it together. We're going to find Daniel and we going to bring him home, then when we're done, we'll kick some major alien ass. Are you listening to me?" Sam nodded, but she failed to feel the optimism Carolyn was showing. The aliens, who still had yet to identify themselves had destroyed all of Earth's defenses, even the outpost the Ancient's left behind had been destroyed. There was no way of fighting back.

Carolyn reached into the locker again, this time coming back with a hair brush and carefully began brushing Sam's hair as she tried to avoid the gash and lump on her head that she sustained in their crash.

Sam shook her head and looked up at Carolyn, when she finished with her hair, feeling deafeated. "I just don't understand the universe." She told her. "I understand the physics of it all, I understand wormholes and technology, but for the life of me I don't get why it wants to see us suffer."

"I don't know what the universe or God or whatever you want to call it has in store for us, but I remember a phrase that my grandmother loved to quote from the bible that said something like 'suffering produces endurance and endurance produces character and character produces hope.'" Carolyn took Sam's hand in hers "We're going to see hard times, but we can't give up hope. Not yet. Daniel wouldn't. You know that." Sam nodded through her tears and pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Thank-you. You're right. Daniel would never give up and I won't either." Grateful for the doctor's wise words, she pulled back and gave Carolyn a slight smile and wiped away her tears. She would get Daniel back she promised herself, they had done this before and they could do it again, beaten the odds when they were against them, but weren't they always?

"Let's go see Cam, okay?" Carolyn suggested. "He's trying to get a hold of our allies and he's going to need your help. We all are."

_Hey guys, thanks for all of the reviews. I'm feeling better, but I'm still kinda yucky, however, writing this chapter has been a good distraction_ _so I hope you like it. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 14

She couldn't even look Daniel in the eyes. She wanted to, she wanted to convey to him that she was still in there, still Vala. But, long ago her body had been taken from her, the Sorlish's device permanently attached to her forehead had been worse than even Quetesh's possession. Not only was she robbed of her body and her knowledge used against the people she loved, now the Sorlish had used the information in her mind to capture Daniel, the one person she had hoped she would never see here.

While her mind was still her own, her body was under the command of the device. She wanted to reach out for him, tell him she was still here, that she wasn't just a robot. But it was too powerful for her to take total control, she had been able to achieve small victories over the years, moving a finger here or a leg or an arm, but nothing more than that. It was eternally frustrating and torturous.

She knew what they had in store for Daniel. The Sorlish were an unemotional people, they cared little for human feelings for there were no individuals in their society, thinking as one through the devices on their heads. Their babies were never named instead they were connected to the device just after birth, all they ever would know for the rest of their lives would be the collective mind and the voices of all of the others in their head at all times.

Vala also knew they were very determined and ruthless. They would get get what they came for one way or another, no matter what they cost. They could wipe out half of a planet as long as it meant they could use the rest of it. She had seen it many times, the worlds they had conquered, civilizations wiped out, all for the resources the planet held. They would probe his mind just like they had her. There would be no fighting back, no resistance to the device. It would reach inside the deepest recesses, raping his mind, taking what it wanted and stripping what little bit of humanity there was left. Then if they didn't kill him out right, he would be resigned to the same fate as her, existing only in his mind, his body stolen from him to do the bidding of the Sorlish. If only she could strike out against them, she would gladly forfeit her existence to save Daniel from this fate.

"Vala?" He asked her. "Vala, it's me...It's Daniel." If she could only turn her eyes to him. She tried, but was unable to connect with him before he turned to the alien bitterly.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"She has been reprogrammed."

"Reprogrammed?"

"She has been most helpful in providing us with information and she serves well in her current state. As for you, we desire the information in your mind left to you by the race known as the Ancients. We have gathered from this woman's mind that they were a powerfully advanced people and we could use that knowledge to enhance our own technologies." Daniel was red with anger, twisting and violently attempting to pull on his restraints, but unable to do little more than squirm.

"I'm never going to help you." He growled at the Sorlish.

"We do not require your assistance, we will take what we need." The Sorlish level his clear eyes on Daniel, chilling Vala.

The alien calmly tapped a few controls on the device a top Daniel's forehead. Vala wanted to cry out, wanted to shed tears against the horrors that would begin to be inflicted on him. The pain she knew he would experience had been her pain many times over from the mind probe, but she couldn't even turn her head, her eyes fixed on the spectacle against her will.

Daniel arched his back on the table, pulling at the restraints as the device activated and began its search of his mind.

"Oh God!" He cried out, tears spilling over his cheeks, knowing the blinding pain he felt, she helplessly watched. His screams filled the air and crescendoed off the walls, reverberating into her soul. Just as she thought that she could take no more of seeing the love of her life suffer, he suddenly stopped. Panting heavily and squeezing his eyes shuts against the lingering pain in his head. If the Sorlish ever had shown any emotion, she could have sworn that the one before her was frustrated.

The alien adjusted a few more controls on the device and activated it once again. Daniel screamed as it coursed through his memories, but it lasted only seconds this time, leaving him dazed and breathing raggedly.

"You are damaged." The Sorlish delivered flatly.

"huh?" Daniel was too confused to focus.

"Your brain has been damaged recently, we cannot access your subconcious." The alien disengaged the device and pried it off of Daniel's head, causing him to cry out again in pain.

"Yeah, I have a concussion.... No thanks to you guys." he replied after a few moments of recovery, Vala was relieved to see some of the old Daniel sarcasm that she thought she would never hear again besides in her dreams. She had been worried at first when the Sorlish had said that his brain was damaged and she had thought the worst, but knowing Daniel, he could bounce back from a concussion pretty easily.

"We must wait until your brain has healed. This female will provide you with clothing and escort you to the holding area. Do not attempt escape, she has been programmed to physically detain you should you try to resist." The alien turned to Vala, mentally giving the device the instructions. The familiar sensation of her body reacting without her control took hold as she saw her hands move to the restraints and free Daniel from their confines. Still too weak from his experience with the mind probe, he did little more than lay there until she had removed all of the bindings. Next she retrieved a pair of coveralls that were identical to the beige ones she wore. That was another thing she hated, no color, everything was beige or white.

She helped him get the clothing on and afterward, the Sorlish gave Vala another set of instructions through the device. She could never hear what the alien was telling the thing, but she assumed it had to do with restraining Daniel should he try to escape. She hated to think that she may have to fight him if he tried to resist. Just as she suspected, he body moved to a corner and opened a storage locker and produced an energy weapon, much like a zat it would render one unconscious, but would cause little damage otherwise. Seeing that Vala had the weapon now trained on Daniel the Sorlish exited the room, leaving Vala and Daniel alone.

"I guess I'm supposed to follow you." he said, rising up slowly from the table and trying to look her in the eyes. Oh, how she wished she could convey how she felt through her eyes, if she could just tell him how she loved him and missed him and wished for the Sorlish to die a horrible and lingering death, but she could do little more that stare back into his eyes. Would he be able to see that she was still in here?

"Vala." He tried to reach for her hands, but her body reacted and retreated, aiming the weapon to his head. He raised his hands, but continued his stare into her eyes, sadness and pain shining behind those crystal blue eyes . He was so much older than she remembered and she wondered how long it had been. She had lost all perspective on time long ago but it must have been many years. She wondered how he had fared all these years. She hoped that he still loved her as she still love him, but she also hoped that he had already let her go, she was as good as dead anyway, little more than a ghost locked in a robot's body.

Daniel slid off the table and she lead him out of the room. They traveled down several corridors. "We're not going to the same room again are we." He asked, knowing that she would not respond to him, but Daniel never was one to give up so easily.

Finally her legs led them to a set of doors and her hand reached for the control panel by the door, entering in a code. The doors slid open and Daniel gasped. Vala too was amazed. She had never seen anything like this before. Her arms pushed him forward and he entered the vast bay, the doors closing and locking behind them. In front of the two were people, thousands upon thousands of them. Many of them dazed, some sitting and crying, others rushing for the door as they came in, but stopping short as Vala's weapon trained on them and fired a few blasts into the crowd, felling several of them like trees.

"Wait!" Daniel cried. The people backed off and Vala nudged him towards them. Reluctantly, he backed up to them, keeping his eyes trained on her the entire time. Maintaining her aim on the crowd, her body walked her back to the doors and opened them again allowing her to exit and locking the people inside back up. Now that her task was complete, she knew what would happen next. She was programmed to return to her dark cell and go back to the blackness that had consumed her so long ago.

OOOOO

Daniel watched the door close on Vala. He wanted to call after her, but what would be the point. She was no longer there, the Sorlish had merely left a hull of the woman he had loved so many year ago. Vala herself was gone.

He turned to the crowd of people that stood behind him and stumbled a bit. The effects of the mind probe and the concussion still left him off balance and with a pounding headache. He scanned the assembled people. They all appeared to be of many nationalities, speaking in many different languages all at once making it hard to differentiate them all. He also noticed the men and women that had been hit by Vala's weapon were beginning to stir and he was grateful that the weapons appeared to only stun rather than kill.

The assembly moved in on him, questions poured from their mouths, many of them recognizing him television and his involvement in disclosing the Stargate to the planet, but his mind was still too foggy to make them all out. He raised a hand to fend them off, but they demanded to know answers that he could not provide.

Feeling light headed as they pressed in, the corners of his vision began to fade, but before he could pass out, he felt a hand grab his elbow and lead him to a corner, away from the rest of the crowd, sitting him down next to a wall. Gratefully, he looked up to see his rescuer.

"Dr. Jackson?" The man asked. Daniel squinted, willing his eyes to focus on him until sudden recognition hit him.

"Wha- Walter? How the...I thought you were...."

"Dead? Yeah, I kinda thought that at first too. We were running and then there was this blaze of fire and the next thing I know there's a blinding light and I'm in here with all of these people. I think they beamed us all in here with some kind of transportation device."

Daniel was amazed to see the sergeant alive and apparently well and still wearing the suit he had worn to the wedding. He surmised that the people in here were only the first of many batches of slaves to be taken by the Sorlish. He tried to get up, but Walter pushed him back down. "You should stay put Dr. Jackson, you don't look so well."

Considering how his head felt, Daniel couldn't disagree with him and he leaned his head against the bulkhead.

"Was that woman.....?" Walter tried to ask.

"Yeah, She's Vala....but she's not."

"I don't follow you." He realized he didn't make much sense to the other man, but he was too tired to explain at the moment as his eyelids grew heavy.

"Why don't you sleep." Walter suggested eying him with a concerned face. "I can keep watch and make sure no one bothers you."

"Thanks." He managed to get out before his eyes slid closed all of the way and he was taken away into a deep sleep.

_Y'all didn't think I had killed off Walter permanently did you? Anyway, hope you are having a good weekend and thanks for the reviews again, they really help to keep me motivated. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 15

Sam caught sight of Mitchell pacing in the control room and he nodded to her as she entered.

"Good to see you up and about Sam. How's your head?"

"Better." She replied. "What's going on? Any word for any of our allies?"

"Actually, we should be hearing from one, any minute now." Just as Cam finished his sentence the gate tech at the computer announced an incoming wormhole. "That must be him now."

"IDC confirmed, sir." The tech informed him.

"Great, open her up." Cam slapped the tech on the shoulder and headed for the gateroom with Sam close at his heels.

"Who is it?" She asked as they came to a stop at the end of the ramp.

"Take a wild guess." He told her with a cockeyed grin just as a large robed figured emerged through the event horizon. A smile spread across her face and for once, she could feel hope rise up again. She rushed up the ramp to him and threw her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Teal'c!" She cried as his powerful arms wrapped around her.

"SamanthaCarter, it is good to see you again. I have indeed missed you very much and I must apologize for being unable to attend your nuptuals with DanielJackson." Sam found it too hard to keep the tears at bay as he mentioned the interrupted wedding and her missing fiance, but having him here renewed her hope that they would be able to get him back. "But we shall prevail to return him back to Earth and vanquish the enemy in your skies." All she could do was nod.

"I'm so glad you're here." She was finally able to say and look up into his face.

"As am I."

"Hey buddy. How 'bout a hug for me?" Cam asked as he ascended the ramp towards the two old friends and they shared a quick and friendly embrace. "Let's go to the conference room. We've got a lot to discuss."

"Indeed." Cam led them back to the conference table and they each took a seat.

"Teal'c if there's any thing the Jaffa can do for us, we'd really appreciate it. These guys have knocked out just about any military resource we have here on the planet and we're out of options. We need your help, big time."

"We are very fortunate that our people have amassed a great deal of Goa'uld ships that were abandoned as the last of them have perished or disappeared over the years. We have also ventured to build new ships on our own as well and I am proud of the accomplishments we have been able to achieve in just a few years.. It has been a long road for the Jaffa, but we are strong once again and willing to assist you in your fight."

"Great!" Mitchell exclaimed. "So what you got to help us?"

"Six Ha'Tak, more than a hundred Al-Kesh and nearly a thousand gliders. However, I am afraid that is the extent of our resources at the moment."

"Teal'c, " Sam began raising her eyebrows in surprise. "That must be your entire fleet!"

"Indeed, it is. The Jaffa people owe a large debt to the Tau'ri, we would not be free if not for you and we would be remiss if we did not provide aid to you at this time. It would also be wise for us to eliminate the threat of these aliens before they attempt to overthrow any other planets in our galaxy."

"Well, we truly appreciate it. We could use all the help we can get, and six motherships, I would think, could put a serious dent in these Aliens' plans."

"I agree. The fleet should arrive under cloak within a day. If all goes well, we should have the element of surprise on our side."

"What about Daniel?" Sam reminded them. "We have to get him out before you attack and we don't even know which ship he's on."

"A small covert team might be able to use the ring transporter on a cloaked Tel'Tak in order to infiltrate the largest vessel in orbit. I would assume that DanielJackson would have been transported onto that ship rather than the smaller ones currently over your cities. However, the biggest difficulty would lie in being able to fly the vessel close enough to the alien ship without being detected"

"You're probably right Teal'c. But we can only hope the rings would penetrate any of their shields. Plus, we don't know much about their defenses or even if your cloaks won't be discovered."

"There are many factors that are unknown, and it would indeed be very dangerous. However, I am more than willing to lead such a team if it meant recovering DanielJackson. I owe him my life many times over."

"I want to go too." Sam spoke up.

"Sam...."

"Don't you dare tell me no, Cam. I'm going." Cam shook his head, she was just as stubborn as her fiance.

"Alright, Sam." Mitchell sighed in defeat, the look of determination in her eyes convincing him that she would have it no other way than to allow her to go on the rescue mission. They continued to discuss their strategy for hours, coming up with what they thought might be a feasible plan. Sam prayed that they were right, that they could find Daniel. The longer he was gone the more she thought the worst, they had to get him back soon. In her anxiousness, she knew the hardest part of this whole operation for her would be waiting for the Jaffa fleet to arrive.

OOOOO

Daniel woke several hours later, his head still throbbing. Hovering over him was Walter, who knelt down and looked him in the eye.

"Feeling any better?" He asked. Daniel groaned, giving the Sergeant his answer. "That bad, huh?"

"Concussion...alien mind probe...not good for the 'ol noggin, I'm afraid." Walter nodded. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"No problem. The people here are pretty scared, but I was able to convince them that you needed some space."

"Thanks again. At least I'll be a little refreshed before Vala comes back for round two."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her? What did you mean that she's not who she is?"

"She's under the control of that device on her head. I don't think she's in there anymore."

"What about these aliens, what do they want with all of us?"

"The aliens call themselves the Sorlish. They want to turn us all into slaves and take everything else on the planet for themselves, you know the usual bad guy stuff."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

"We're going to have to find a way out of here"

"You think Ms. Mal Doran will be back?"

"I'm counting on it. The Aliens want information from my brain, but couldn't get to it because of my concussion. I figure that they'll want to try again soon."

"What do you have planned?" Walter asked, pushing up his glasses. Daniel eyed him with an apprehensive face. He didn't want to have to do this, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had no other choice.

"How good are you at hand-to-hand combat?"

OOOOO

Vala sat in the dark, thinking. It was all she could do anyway. She had a plan, it wasn't much of one and she would most likely fail. However, she knew that the Sorlish would send her back again to the bay to retrieve Daniel for another go with the mind probe and when she went, she wanted to be ready. She would only get one chance with this.

She had found in recent years that she could move her arm if she concentrated, she couldn't move it far, but it might be enough to convey her message to him. I would take almost all of her energy and she would need to focus hard and not allow her emotions to interfere. She hoped she could pull it off, Daniel was always good at interpretations, but even this might not be enough for him to recognize. If she could just point to her head and the contraption plastered to it, maybe he would understand.

It wasn't long after she entered her dark room that the device triggered her body into sleep and she was pulled involuntarily into a deep slumber. She wasn't sure how much later it was when the device woke her. She never really knew, but just as she suspected, she found her body leading her once again to the bay filled with people, weapon in hand.

Opening the doors, she pointed the weapon at the crowd and the people backed off, fearing the gun in her hand. Her eyes searched the vast holding area, scanning individual faces until they settled on a figure in one corner, sitting against a wall. It was him. Now was her moment.

Her legs walked her over to Daniel, his eyes were closed but roused when he felt her nudge his shoulder with the weapon. He still looked pale and in pain as he cracked open his eyes. A shadow caught her attention and approached her from behind and she turned quickly to see a figure flying towards her. The device kicked into overdrive as she and the man tumbled to the ground. They rolled until she found him over top of her, straddling her midsection. She was surprised that she recognized the man, Harrison, she thought, no, Harriman, Walter, from the SGC.

He punched her square in the face, her vision blackened for a moment, but she felt no pain. She was surprised by his apparent strength, he had never seemed the type to do so well in a fight, but he was holding his own. She thrust back at him, plowing a fist into his gut. He doubled over with a huge gust of breath and landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Without warning, Daniel jumped up, his hands holding her arms down as the Sergeant recovered enough to pry the weapon from her fingers.

He pointed the weapon at her, but her body switched into a defensive mode, surging adreneline into her bloodstream, increasing her strength to near inhuman proportions to her tiny body. Her arms wiggled out from under Daniel's grasp and she kicked out, landing a knee into Walter's groin, he rolled off of her with a loud grunt and she sprang up to her feet.

Without her cooperation, her body threw a punch into Daniel's face, sending him skidding across the floor. Many others in the bay had taken notice of the commotion and were now attempting to bring her down as well, but she fended them off with kicks and whirling backhands.

She saw Daniel get up, blood flooding from his nose, coming at her again. As her body charged after him, she found herself falling to the ground without warning, her body freezing up, all of her muscles locked locked in a tight contraction. It was then that she realized that Walter had fired the weapon on her.

Her mind flashed a bright white light across her eyes and she cried out. It surprised her to hear her voice, it had been so long since it had been used, the sound was distant and hollow to her ears, but it was her voice none the less. Her screams increased as every synapse and nerve ending in her body fired off at once, sending her body into spasms and for the first time in many, many years, she felt physical pain.

Then all at once it stopped.

She hadn't noticed, but Daniel was over her now limp body, concern and horror written over his face. It was then that she felt it. His hand held hers and she was able to feel it's warmth and she could squeeze back. What else could she do? she wondered. She concentrated on blinking her eyes. She could do it! Next she attempted to fix her gaze on him and look into his eyes. She could do that too! Her heart beat faster as she came to the conclusion that her body was hers, at least partially. The discharge from the weapon must have shorted out the device. Maybe she should try talking. It had been so long, would she be able actually form any words after all this time?

"Vala?" Yes! Daniel had to notice that she was still in here. She wanted to shout out his name, but all she could manage was a purse of the lips and a low gutteral sound that emanated from the back of her throat. It didn't even sound human to her ears, but she had made that noise. _She _had done it. Not the device. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and spilling freely down her cheeks.

"Oh my God" Daniel whispered, drawing her up into an embrace. She relished in the feel of his arms around her and she wanted to stay here forever. However, she had no idea if the device was permanently disabled by the weapon's blast or just temporarily offline, so she knew she needed to get her message across to Daniel before it was too late. She fought hard to concentrate and activate long forgotten signals from her own brain back into her muscles and she pushed against him. He laid her back down on the ground and she again attempted to speak. Carefully choosing words that she might be able to use without too much difficulty.

"Daaaa...." She tried, it was frustrating, but she just needed to concentrate harder on forming the words with her mouth and tongue. "Daan-ul"

"Yes, its me Vala." Good, he seemed to recognized his own name, she tried to move on to the next word.

"t-taayk. Awwf." Would he understand her? She could barely make out what she was saying herself.

"What?" Daniel was making that face she remembered he always made when a translation was difficult or when he encountered a language he never heard before. She could see he was focusing on pronouncing the words to himself. "Take off? Is that what you said?"

She attempted a nod, but she could already feel the device beginning to activate once again. She had to hurry, make him understand.

"H-hed."

"Head?" He asked. She could only blink in response. Once again, the control she had over her body was slipping, her mouth would not respond to form any more words and her ability to even blink on her own accord was fading.

"Vala? Vala!" She could tell that he knew that she was losing her ability to communicate with him. "What do you mean?" He muttered to himself "Take..off...head?" Her eyes fixed on his as she saw the light of understanding come to them. "Take off the device?" He asked. "I don't know how, Vala. I could hurt you. Are you sure?

She blinked as rapidly and as desperately as she could until her eyelids would no longer obey her commands.

"I sure hope that was a yes."

Yes! He got it! Could he do it though? She knew it would be painful and she wasn't even sure if she would survive, but she was beyond caring about her own survival, she had to get him out of here and all these people too. She could do it, she knew things about the Sorlish and their ship, she could get them out. She just needed to be free of the device first.

He probed around the edges of it, trying to pry at it with his fingers, but it wasn't budging. Daniel turned to the crowd that had formed around them "Does anyone have a knife or something sharp?" The people looked around at each other. Daniel asked again this time in a much louder voice and in several different languages. Finally, a Swiss Army knife was produced and passed up to him. He unfolded the knife and looked deep into her eyes. She tried to plead with him with her eyes. 'Don't be afraid', she wanted to tell him. 'Just do it!'

"I'm sorry, Vala. I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, but it's probably going to hurt. I'm so sorry."

He kept repeating the words "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." to her over and over again like a mantra as he began to work. He slid the knife underneath the device and dug around the edges, prying at it until it began to loosen up. Tears slid down his face and she could feel blood trickle down her forehead and into her hair, but no pain yet, the device was still active and buried in deep. He dug in some more and with a mighty yank, he pulled hard and an electrode snapped out of her head. White light again flooded her vision and she lost sight of Daniel and she panicked. He pulled again and two more electrodes came out. Now she felt pain. He gave one more forceful tug and the device was free from her head. She wasn't even aware of her shrieks or of Daniel calling her name as her world dissolved into darkness.

_I know this chapter is kinda dark, but I hope you liked it anyway. Let me know what you think. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 16

"Vala!...Vala, I got you." Daniel's heart was pounding furiously. When she first started screaming, he was certain that he was killing her and he feared pulling the device out completely, but after several moments of her wails piercing the air of the cargo bay, she lay still in his arms, unconscious. He laid her down and checked for a pulse. It was there and it was strong, but fast. Walter stripped off his coat, tearing out some of the lining and handing the strip to Daniel to use as make-shift bandages around Vala's head. Daniel pressed the satin into the wounds on her forehead, the slick material was a poor substitute for the absorbency one would find in a field dressing, but it would have to do. He just hoped he could stop the flow of blood that threatened to dye her white hair red.

Just as he began to worry that she might be out for quite a while, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, her tears beginning to fill her eyes and spilling over."

"Can you hear me?" She made an attempt at a nod. It was a slight movement, but it gave him hope that she might recover from this.

"Dan-yul" She tried to speak, his named coming out disjointed and slow, but she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she realized she was under her own control again. Daniel immediately felt guilt and shame for giving up on her, for thinking that she had been nothing more than a mindless robot. She had been in there all this time, locked inside of her head, a prisoner of her own body. How must the years have been for her? He could not imagine such a hell, but her knew Vala was a fighter and she had been a victim of Goa'uld possession before, she could survive this.

"It's me, Vala."

"F-Free?"

"Yes, you're free." She closed her eyes, the tears falling in large drops, streaking down her pale face. When she opened her eyes again, a new look of determination filled them and she slowly reached a hand up and grabbed the fabric of Daniel's sleeve.

"S-Sorlish....be baack....l-lock doors." He could see that it was frustrating her to use the voice that had been silent for so long, but it was already much improved over their previous attempts at communication. "H-help...up." She tried to pull herself up using his sleeve, but she was still too weak. Daniel pushed her back down.

"It's okay. You want me to lock the doors?" She nodded.

"Okay, where, how?" Again she raised her arms, wanting assistance to help her up.

"No. You stay here. I can do it, just tell me what I need do. How do we keep the Sorlish from opening the doors once we lock them?"

"N-new...code. I can do it." She kept her arms raised.

"Vala..."

"Pleeeze....Help." Daniel new there was no arguing with her and she was right, he wouldn't know where to begin to program a new code into the door locks. He bent down and braced and arm behind her shoulders, sitting her up. She swayed a bit, but manged to stay upright as he tightened the strip of cloth over her forehead to keep the bleeding at bay. Next he wrapped his arms around her waiste and hoisted her up to a standing position. She could barely take any of her own weight and leaned heavily into his arms.

"Where do we go?" He asked

"There." She pointed to panel in the bulkhead across the bay and they slowly made their way over to the opposite side. The crowd of people had increased in number and several times on their journey to the other side, Daniel had to shout in different languages for the people to make way. When they finally made it to the panel at last, Vala was nearly spent. He eyes drooped and sweat beaded up on her brow, wetting the already soaked strip of cloth on her forehead.

"Let's take break before we do this okay." He suggested, concerned by her pale and clammy features. She just shook her head, giving him that determined look once more.

"No..time." She said.

She reached for the panel and punched in a code. A hidden door slid aside into the wall revealing a viewscreen and console. He helped her move closer to the screen and aided her in remaining on her feet. He could feel every bone in her frail body and she trembled like an aspen leaf from the effort it caused her, but with a sense of urgency, she entered instructions into the computer. He wasn't sure what she was actually doing, the language on the viewscreen was like none he had seen before, but she navigated the system with relative ease, the only thing slowing her down, being her fingers' responce to her commands.

After a few minutes she finally stopped, turning her eyes to him. "Doors are locked...for now." She was out of breath, heaving in and out. Daniel caught her as her knees gave out and she started to fall backward. He gently laid her down on the floor next to the wall.

"You did well, Vala." He told her. "You need to rest." She smiled weakly and her eyes slid shut. Walter joined them moments later and covered her with his coat.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." he stated, shaking his head. "She bought us a little bit of time, but it won't be too long before the Sorlish figure out how to open the doors. In the mean time, we should think of a way to get us out of here."

Walter nodded, but if he was anything like Daniel, then he had no idea how they were supposed to get off this ship.

"T-transport." a weak voice issued from Vala, her eyes still closed.

"Shhh. You need to sleep." Her eyes snapped open again, fighting against her exhaustion.

"No. No time...to sleep. Transport beam. Send people... and You... Back." As if to make her point clear, there was a resounding thud from outside the locked doors. The Sorlish must have discovered the deactivation of Vala's device when she failed to bring him back for another try with the mind probe and now they were at the doors. It was only a matter of time now before they broke through.

"Can we activate the transporter from in here?" He asked her. She nodded and tried to sit up. Daniel helped her to her feet and she went to back to work on the computer console. "Can't transport them all at once." She said he voice getting a little stronger, but it was still a struggle for her speak. "I can only send a few hundred at a time." Daniel nodded.

"Do what you need to." He told her. He turned to the Sergeant beside them. "Walter, go with the first group and try to keep everyone organized."

"What about you two?" Walter asked with concern.

"If we don't make it back, get everyone to safety."

"Alright Dr. Jackson, good luck."

"Thanks Walter, for everything." He nodded and in a flash of light, Walter disappeared and hundreds of other vanished with him.

"Where did you send them?" He asked Vala.

"The Mountain." She replied succinctly, focusing on the viewscreen as another group of people were transported. At the sound of another thud at the door, Daniel silently prayed that Vala would be able to get everyone out in time.

The sounds at the door increased and a shower of sparks spewed across the floor. The masses of people ran to the back of the bay in a panic as the Sorlish attempted to cut their way through the sealed entrance.

Flash after flash later, and there were only a few hundred people left. He could see the strain on her face as she sent four more groups to the surface and he was nearly supporting all of her weight, holding her tight around the waist as the final group vanished. Then she collapsed. He sat her down, aware that the Sorlish would be upon them in mere moments.

"Help back up." Vala ordered him tiredly, breathing heavily. "Need to send you back."

"I'm not leaving you here Vala, you're coming back with me." She shook her head. "I'm going to kill Sorlish... all of them."

"How?" He asked. "You can barely stand."

"Have to try." She tried to smile at him. More sparks flew from the door, the Sorlish were close to cutting all the way through the door and they would be recaptured, there was no way he would let that happen. He scooped Vala up and placed her in front of the screen.

"C'mon, Vala. We can worry about killing these guys after we get back. Let's get out of here!" With a few taps to the controls before her, she depressed the activation button and she and Daniel were swallowed by a familiar light, his last sight of the alien ship being the pale faces of the Sorlish as they burst through the doorway.

OOOOO

Sam sat back and inspected her work, satisfied that everything was in working order. Thinking it best that they use the old Asgard transporter that had been lying in storage in the SGC since the Daedalus was retrofitted with a new one a few years ago, rather than the ring transporter, since it had a greater range and would be more likely to penetrate any shields the Aliens had around their vessel.

The Tel'tak was ready to go, all they needed to do now was wait for the Jaffa fleet to attack, using that as a diversion to fly in under cloak and get in close enough to transport onto their vessel. The Jaffa fleet, having arrived only a few hours ago, sat poised just outside of Earth gravity field, ready to strike at any moment. Everyone was holding their breath, praying the aliens wouldn't detect them, but so far, their was still no response from them.

Many years had passed since her last mission with SG1, but it felt just like yesterday since she last put on the uniform and donned the gear, and like an old pair of sneakers, she felt comfortable in the old role and it hadn't occurred to her how much she had missed the excitement and the adreneline rush that came with the dangerous missions that she used to take part in on a regular basis when she had been in the military. She had to admit, she missed it, but all that really mattered to her now, was getting Daniel back and killing any of these aliens that got in their way.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her transporter installation, Teal'c came into the engine room to find her.

"SamanthaCarter, I have an urgent message from the SGC."

"What is it, Teal'c?" Sam listened with her heart beat picking up speed as her old friend relayed the message to her. The next thing she knew, she was testing out the Asgard transporter and appearing in the halls of the SGC. A few people gasped to see her appear out of nowhere, but she paid them no mind and ran down the corridor towards the infirmary. Rounding the corner, a familiar figure exited through the infirmary doors. She came to a halt, making sure it was him before calling out and sprinting towards him.

"Daniel!" he looked up just in time to find her launching herself into his arms.

"Sam!" He held her tight to him, rocking her from side to side. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest and realized hers was beating just as furiously. They could have remained there for an eternity for all she cared, but she pulled back and through teary eyes, inspected his face and ran her fingers through his hair, making sure he was really here and not just a figment of her imagination. She gathered him towards her again and locked her lips to his. He responded in kind, relief in finding each other again flooding through every fiber of their beings.

"I was afraid I would never see you again." She said after they broke apart.

"Me too." He replied.

"How did you get out? How did all of these people get here?" For the first time, Sam was noticing the inordinate number of civilians walking around, some in a half daze, while others sat along the walls in the corridors, waiting for some kind of instructions as to what to do next.

"It's a long story Sam, but I have to show you someone." He grabbed her by the hand and led her into the infirmary. He took her to a bed at the very end of the bay and she took in a sharp breath.

"Oh my God." She exclaimed, seeing her old friend, Vala Mal Doran, fast asleep. She looked so much older than she recalled, her white hair, bandaged head and frail looking body made her nearly unrecognizable, but Sam was amazed to see her. She shot a concerned look to Daniel, who's face was a mixture of conflict. Sam knew that Daniel loved her, but what did this mean now that Vala was back? She knew from looking at him that he loved Vala too and was worried over her condition.

"She was a slave to them, Sam. She had her body taken from her by a device they implanted on her head. She was with them all this time..." She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "she saved us all, got us all out of there."

Sam didn't know what to say or what to do. Vala stirred in bed and opened her eyes, Daniel went to her side while Sam stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Daniel...I need to go back...I can kill them..." Vala's voice was slow and Sam could hear that she had difficulty forming the words she wanted to say.

"Vala, you're safe. You're in the SGC. You remember Carolyn, she here, she going to help you."

Vala grabbed Daniel by the arm and looked deep into his eyes with desperation.

"L-listen to me...we can kill Sorlish..."

"You know how we can defeat them?" She nodded, but she seemed to be fading. Her eyes closing halfway. "How?" he asked shaking her shoulder lightly "Vala?" She snapped awake again and licked her lips, quietly continuing "They think as one...there is a computer....destroy the mainframe....they can't think on their own... kills the Sorlish."

Sam took the opportunity to come near to Vala and ask her more about this computer. "So, there's a mainframe computer on their ship that controls all of the aliens?" She asked her.

Vala nodded. "They will die without it..."

Taking a chair next to the bed opposite of Daniel, she leaned in further so it would be easier to hear Vala's weak voice. She turned to Sam, suddenly recognizing her.

"Sam..."

"It's me, Vala." Vala's face took on another expression, confusion, like she had just realized where she was.

"Home?" she asked

"Yes, you're home." Vala looked intensely between Sam and Daniel.

"You look different....older...how long?" It had never occurred to Sam that Vala may not have any sense of how much time had passed since she was taken. She hesitated in answering, unsure if telling her would upset her or not, but she decided she deserved to know.

"They took you over thirteen years ago, Vala."

"Thirt-thirteen?" Vala's eyes were wide.

"Yeah...it's been a very long time....but you're here now. That's what matters." Daniel clasped her shoulder.

"I don't have long...." Vala told him, shaking her head, her eyes growing heavy once again "I had device...too long...no one survives.. I've seen it before."

"No, Vala. You're going to be fine."

"Daniel..."

"Vala, please..."

"There isn't time. The mainframe is on largest ship....Third level...you must take me...I have access codes."

"No. Vala. We can do it." Sam told her. "We have an Asgard transporter on a Tel'tak. We were going to use it to rescue Daniel, but we can use it to get on the ship and destroy the computer."

"Might work." Vala conceded. The radio on Sam's flak vest came to life and Teal'c voice sounded out over it.

"SamanthaCarter, this is Teal'c. Please come in." Sam toggled her radio and spoke into it.

"Go ahead, Teal'c"

"The Aliens have powered the weapons and their appears to be some movement from them the vessels over the cities." As soon as Teal'c finished his report, there was a distant rumble and the Earth shook. Knowing that they were buried so deep underground, there must have been huge explosions occurring on the surface in order for it to be felt from their position. "They have begun to fire. I am ordering the fleet to move in and begin the attack"

"Teal'c, we have a new plan, beam me back to the Tel'Tak."

"I'm going with you, Sam." Daniel turned to her, she didn't even bother with trying to argue with him and she just nodded. He looked back at Vala, who was wide awake again.

"We're going to go and take care of these guys for you, okay?.... Just hold on." He pleaded softly. Vala watched him with her eyes as he stood up, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. "We'll be back."

"You better." She whispered.

With a backwards glance towards Vala, he watched as she slipped back into sleep. Daniel looked to Sam with sad eyes. She could see that he was coming to the conclusion she was dying, that her body and mind had been too damaged by the device, but he couldn't say it out loud. Taking his hand in hers, she gave him a sympathetic look. She may not know what to say or what she was feeling, there was no time to analyze it right now, but she could be there for him, if nothing else. With her free hand she toggled her radio and called for Teal'c to transport them to the cargo ship and hand-in-hand they disappeared from the infirmary.

_Hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter, more to come soon. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 17

Sam and Daniel appeared before Teal'c on the bridge of the Tel'tak. Sam wasted no time in sharing their plan with Teal'c and within the span of a heartbeat they were flying towards the large alien ship in orbit. Fire erupted around the ship as Teal'c deftly maneuvered the vessel past the Jaffa death gliders and bombers engaged in furious battle with the alien vessels and fighter spacecraft. Through the forward windows, Daniel shielded his eyes from the flashed of energy weapons and explosions as ships dipped and swerved before them. The ship shook as a fireball flew past them, barely missing them as it blew up.

"That was really close!" Sam called out from the console behind Daniel. "Our shields our down twenty percent. The cloak is holding, but any more close calls like that and we might lose it."

"I shall endeavor to steer us clear of any further explosions." Teal'c replied calmly as he pulled the nose of the ship up sharply.

Feeling rather useless at the moment, Daniel ran back to Sam. "What can I do?" he asked.

"There should be some C-4 in the crates in the back. We're gonna need as much as we can carry."

"Right." He ran to the back, only to be thrown to the floor as Teal'c banked heavily, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with more fiery debris. They must have hit some of it however, as the ship was violently rocked . Daniel threw his arms over his head, shielding his head from sparks that spewed from the ceiling.

"Shields down forty percent now!" Sam shouted as the lights flickered. "I'm transferring power from life support to the cloak and shields, hopefully that should keep us undetected until we get to the ship."

Daniel fought his way back to his feet and found the crates holding the explosives. He grabbed a pack, loading it full of the clay-like blocks and remote detonators. He flung open the crate next to it and found it loaded with ammo, Zats, P-90's and several 9mm's. He grabbed a handgun and loaded it with a practiced ease. He also loaded a P-90 for Sam and took a Zat for Teal'c, before heading back to the bridge with his booty.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, stopping short when he caught sight of the impossibly enormous ship looming before them. It easily dwarfed the numerous Ha'tak currently attempting to break through it's defenses."I had no idea the ship was that big. How are we supposed to find the mainframe in that thing?"

"Vala said it was on the third level. I assume that a computer mainframe that controls no only every action of the systems on board all of their ships, but even the minds of the aliens themselves would require an enormous amount of energy. I'm scanning that level for any kind of massive energy signatures." Sam was intensely studying the readouts on the console in front of her. Daniel came to stand next to her, he wouldn't be much of a help, but he could lend some moral support as she searched the gigantic vessel. Another burst hit the ship and He and Sam grabbed the console as the Tel'tak shook and pitched.

"Shields are down to thirty percent now, Teal'c." Daniel called out, reading the screen. "I hope we're getting close."

"We should be to the ship at any moment now, DanielJackson." Daniel risked a look down at the planet below, he was devastated to see bright orange-red flashes from beneath the cloud cover that had to be massive explosions if they could be be viewed from this far up in orbit. He could only pray that they were successful enough that they still had a world to return to when this was finished.

"I think I found it!" Sam called out, her eyes still glued to the computer viewscreen. "Take us aft and starboard, Teal'c. I should be able to get the Asgard beam to transport us inside or at least near what I'm really hoping is the computer."

"We trust your judgment, Sam."

"Indeed. I am attempting to get us as close to that location as possible." Teal'c whipped the Tel'tak sideways, dodging more incoming fire and steering it towards the rear of the Sorlish behemoth. Within moments, he had them positioned as close as the he could, nearly touching the outer hull of the enemy ship.

As soon as they came to a halt, all three teammates bounded into action. Daniel swooped down and grabbed the pack full of C-4, tossing the P-90 to Sam and the Zat to Teal'c. Sam grabbed a remote that could activate the Asgard beam and checked once more that she had the coordinates right before pressing the button that would dematerialize the trio's atoms and reconstruct them in a flash aboard the Sorlish vessel.

OOOOO

"Holy Crap!" Sam exclaimed. She stood with her mouth hanging open at the incredible sight in front of her eyes.

"Wow." Daniel added.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"This place is gigantic" She added, stupefied

"I believe that to be an understatement" Teal'c said, turning to her.

At the very least, Sam felt some measure of satisfaction in knowing that she had hit the mark and they had materialized in the right spot, but one look at the massive computer system stored in the football stadium sized bay with row upon row of machines reaching hundreds of feet up into the air and she prayed that Daniel had packed enough C-4 to bring this place down.

"I don't think I brought enough explosives." Daniel stated, mirroring her thoughts.

"There's got to be a core." She turned around in circles, looking in all directions. "Or a power source that we can disable that might disrupt these computers." Sam started to walk forward, but Teal'c pulled her against a machine and she flattened her back against it, hefting her weapon, joined by Daniel half a second later. Teal'c hand signaled that he had spotted some of the aliens. Sam saw them too. They were armed, and appeared to be searching amongst the rows of machines. Their presence here must have been detected. Silently Teal'c moved towards them, like a cat stalking its prey until he reached the end of the row and aimed his Zat towards them and fired off a lightning fast series of shots and she watched the Sorlish fall to the floor. Teal'c raced back to his teammates and whispered. "I do not see anymore for now, but we must be vigilant." Sam and Daniel nodded.

"Let's find the power source." Sam suggested. "I have a feeling that may be our best chance at causing as much damage as possible."

"Good idea." They sneeked around the corner of the row and cautiously moved from bank of computers to bank of computers. The amount of technology in the space left Sam awestruck, but she had to put her feelings of scientific wonder on the back burner and focus on destroying the machines rather than studying them. The endless rows of machinery soon became daunting as they were running out of time, the battle raging outside would take many Jaffa and human lives in short order if they couldn't take down this mainframe and Sam feared they would fail.

"Sam!" Daniel whispered as loudly as he dared to get her attention. "Could that be it?" He pointed to a throbbing, red and collossal cylindrical tower nearly a hundred yards away.

"Whoa. How'd I miss that?" She wondered. "It very well could be the power source. Let's check it out." She nodded to Teal'c and they maneuvered their way to it, keeping a lookout for more aliens. The tower hummed louder and louder the closer they came to it, vibrating the floor under their feet. Reaching the tower, Sam pulled out the portable scanning device she was grateful for remembering to bring along. The energy readings she took were off the scale, confirming that it was the power source.

"Let's set up the C-4, quickly. This thing is giving off a ton of radiation, we should be alright for a few minutes, but any longer and we risk a lethal dose." She warned. Daniel sloughed off his pack and tossed Teal'c and Sam several bricks of C-4 each along with detonators that could be remotely set off and they got to work setting the explosives up. Nearly finished with her charges, Sam set the last of her detonators into the grey substance when Daniel's voice suddenly called out to her.

"Sam behind you!" Before she could turn around and face her opponent, she felt a searing pain explode through the back of her shoulder and she fell forward. "No!" Daniel shouted and fired madly at her attacker, the Sorlish falling to the ground, dead. Teal'c moved in as well and took out several more that were behind the first.

Daniel ran to Sam, continuing to fire at the enemy and attempted to shield her as he dragged her for cover behind a bank of machinery. Despite her injury, Sam was determined to help with the fight. She rolled to her good side, ignoring the pain and firing her P-90 into the advancing enemy. Ten more aliens appeared for every one they took out and it was only a matter of seconds before they would be overtaken by them. Daniel and Teal'c fired furiously, but they were barely making a dent.

"I think we're going to have to get out of her now, Sam!" Daniel yelled over the cacophony. Dropping her weapon, Sam dug her remote for the transport beam out of her pocket and reset it for the Tel'tak before she depressed the activator. Reappearing aboard the cargo ship, she shouted to Daniel "Blow it now!" He grabbed the remote detonator for the charges set up near the power source and pounded it. Teal'c rushed to the controls and they took off, once again flying out into the fray and the frantic fighting going on around earth's orbit.

Nothing occurred for several moments and Sam was afraid that they had failed to destroy the power source, that they failed Earth. Just as Daniel knelt down to the floor where Sam lay, she watched through the window as the enormous Sorlish vessel began to tilt to the side, fire erupting and blowing out from the outer hull from the side of the ship they had escaped from moments ago. Spreading across the vessel's surface from the inside out, a cascade of fire flashed outward and the ship was soon engulfed in a blinding and violent explosion, sending a shockwave out in all directions.

The wave knocked the Tel'tak to side, and Teal'c fought to control the ship. Daniel held onto Sam as they shook and slid across the floor, the shaking becoming so severe that she thought for sure the vessel would be torn apart. Her heart pounded and she clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impending destruction of their ship.

Venturing to open her eyes moments later when the shaking stopped, Sam came to the conclusion that they were indeed still alive and the ship had in fact, survived the explosion intact. Outside, the battle took on a new and different direction. Sorlish fighters that had once been overpowering the Jaffa death gliders, now flew out of control, as though their pilots had suddenly jumped ship. The swift gliders made short work of them, picking them off easily and quickly eliminating their presence in orbit. Those that were not destroyed by the Jaffa, fell to the planet, flaring up into balls of fire as they entered the atmosphere. All across the planet, the Sorlish vessels ceased their constant barrage of fire against the human cities, falling silent and ending the terror they had reigned over the people of Earth.

"We did it" Daniel whispered to her.

Sam leaned back into his arms, exhausted and spent. It was finished.

"Sam?" He asked. She opened her eyes, not sure when she had closed them. She looked up into his eyes, they were filled with concern as he returned her gaze. Her shoulder and back burned and she could feel the warm wetness spreading from her back down to her pants. It occurred to her rather distantly that she might be losing a lot of blood and she was finding it hard to keep him in focus, wanting only to sleep.

"Stay with me, Sam. We're almost home." He pleaded, his face growing fuzzier.

"Teal'c!" He called out anxiously "Are we close enough for me to use the Asgard beam yet? We need to Sam back to the infirmary right now!"

"You may engage the transport at anytime now, DanielJackson." Daniel reached for the remote activator that she had left on the floor and in a flash they appeared in the SGC infirmary and she promptly gave in to unconsciousness.

_Whew! I feel like I just ran a marathon writing this chapter, anyway, hope you like it :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 18

"I need a doctor here fast!" Daniel yelled to the first person he saw. The airman, shocked by their sudden appearance in the infirmary, hesitated.

"Now!" He ordered. Looking down on Sam, he cradled her close to him, her blood seeping into his clothes as he picked her up and brought her over to the nearest empty bed and laid her down on it.

"Hold on, Sam. Stay with me." He pleaded with here as he pushed her hair out of her face, her features pale and frightfully cold to his touch. Within moments, she was surrounded by Carolyn and a team of nurses. The headstrong doctor barked orders to her staff and they fought furiously to stabilize her with fluids and blood transfusions. Daniel found himself pushed to the side as they worked, watching helplessly from the sidelines, fear gripping his heart as the minutes flew by.

"Daniel?" Carolyn turned from her patient for a moment after they had her stabilized and went to his side, seeing the tension and worry etched on his face.

"She going to be okay?"

"We're going to take her into surgery. We've got most of the bleeding under control, but she's still losing a lot of blood and I'm worried that there may be arterial damage, but I'll know more after we get her in the OR."

"But she's going to live, right?" He asked, his throat tightening. She gave him a sympathetic squeeze on the arm.

"We're going to do all we can for her, okay?" He nodded, feeling lightheaded and fixed his eyes on Sam's still form as Carolyn walked back to her bed and they began to roll her away. He rushed to her side and took her limp hand.

"Be strong, Sam. I love you." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead as they took her behind the doors towards the operating room, leaving him behind. He turned and slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit with his knees to his chest, closing his eyes and burying his head into his knees.

"Jackson?" Daniel raised his weary head, opening his red eyes to see Cam standing over him. Mitchell joined him on the floor, grunting as he stooped to sit by the distraught archaeologist.

"Something wrong with the chairs?" He asked. Daniel was quiet, leaning his head back against the wall. "Sam's tough, she'll make it." Cam reassured him

Daniel just nodded, looking at his hands, they were red and stained with her blood. He clenched them tightly, rage welling up inside of him.

"Are they all dead?" He asked, clenching his teeth.

"We think so. We're sending teams out to all of the Alien ships, there hasn't been any life signs that we can detect, they seem to be just floating there."

Daniel didn't feel sorry for the aliens, he hated them and was glad they had all been destroyed. Years ago he might have felt some empathy for the destruction of an entire race of beings, but not now, not after all the Sorlish had done. For what they had done to the planet, to Vala and now to Sam, he just wished that he could have seen the faces of the aliens as they were cut off from their computer and died. He guiltily hoped that they had suffered.

"You need to go see Vala, Jackson." Mitchell told him after a moment of silence.

"How is she?" Daniel asked, turning to him. Cam's face grew somber and Daniel's stomach dropped.

"She's not doing so hot." The General started sadly. "Carolyn thinks the device did too much damage, her organs are shutting down and there isn't anything else she can do except make her comfortable until she..."

"No, Mitchell." Daniel cut him off. "She was fine when we left, she's going to make it."

"Dammit, Daniel." Cam sighed, grabbing his shoulder. "You're going to have to face this. Vala doesn't have long, she knows the end is getting close and you need to to go see her before it's too late. She's been hanging on for you, but you're going to have to let her go."

Daniel heard the words, but didn't want to believe them, he had to see for himself. With rubbery legs, he stood and made his way over to Vala's bed in a trance. She couldn't be dying. He just got her back. He wasn't sure what it would mean for him and Sam, but Vala had to survive this. He reached the curtain and pulled it back, she was sleeping, but even with her eyes closed, he could see the lines of pain on her face and he sat down in the chair next to her bed, reaching out a hand to smooth those lines away with his thumb.

She stirred under his touch and opened her grey eyes. Even that appeared to be a struggle and the sudden realization that she might actually be dying hit him like a ton of bricks. He attempted to give her a smile even though he felt like crying or punching a wall.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." He answered quietly.

"I hear you killed the Sorlish...Thank-you." Her speech was slow and weak, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"No, thank-you. We couldn't have done it if it hadn't been for you."

Her lips curled in to a slight smile and she reminded him of the years they had together. It had been too short and he wished they had more time.

"Vala, I..."

"I love you, too." She smiled.

"Don't go yet." He begged quietly, his voice choking in his throat and shaking his head.

"It's alright Daniel, I'm ready for this and I know you'll be okay." She smiled a little, eying him. "I couldn't help but see how you look at Sam." He looked at her guiltily, but she shook her head. "Don't be afraid to be happy with her. I'm glad that you two will have each other."

"I'm so sorry..." Daniel could hold back no more. He dropped his head onto her lap and sobbed. It was all too much for him. He was going to lose her all over again and if Sam didn't make it he didn't think he could survive. Her hand slipped up and down his back as it shook.

"Look at me.." She demanded softly. He lifted his teary eyes to her and she too had tears in her eyes, slipping down her face. She took his face between her hands and lifted him gently to her face, kissing him lightly on the lips. Their foreheads touched as she spoke quietly to him.

"I'm free now, thanks to you. don't be be sad about letting me go. I died long ago when the Sorlish first took me, but we've been given a second chance, even if it is to just say goodbye."

Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace, he didn't want to let her go, but he could see it in her face that she was at peace with it and was ready for her death, even if he wasn't.

"Hold me until I go." She whispered into his ear. He did little to stop the tears that fell down his face as he held her tighter.

"I've got you, Vala." He stroked her hair as he felt her body relax into his.

"Goodbye." She sighed.

"Bye.... I'll always love you." he whispered to her. He felt her breathe out contentedly and her body went limp. He held her tight until he could no longer feel her heart beat against his chest, then he gently laid her down and looked into her peaceful face, the pain was gone, she was free.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter, but the last chapter is already halfway finished and I should be posting it soon. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's characters, I post this strictly for entertainment purposes._

Chapter 19

Mitchell held a cup of coffee under his friend's nose as he stared into space. It did little to stir him and that had him worried. He was quiet and the man was never quiet, talking is what he did best. The pain of Vala's death and now the uncertainty as the hours ticked by with Sam in surgery were taking a heavy toll on Daniel and Cam wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. He took the seat next to him and put the coffee into the archaeologist's hands. He snapped out of his reverie and took the coffee, nodding his thanks to Cam.

"Been any word yet?" He asked Teal'c who sat on the other side of Daniel, who was now staring blindly into his coffee.

"There has not." The Jaffa answered.

"She's going to be fine.." Mitchell tried to console him.

"And what if she isn't. I can't ...." Cam grabbed his shoulder. Daniel continued softly, staring out again. "There'll be nothing left...."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I've never seen you give up...ever. And I know Sam's picked up some of that orneriness from you over the years, so she won't give up so easily either." Daniel turned pained and tired eyes to him. He could almost feel the exhaustion pouring out of his friend.

"SamanthaCarter is indeed a fighter, DanielJackson, I have every confidence that she will recover." Teal'c added.

It was then that he caught sight of Carolyn coming towards them. She too looked spent and worn out from the marathon surgery. Daniel, Teal'c and Cam were immediately on their feet as she neared. She gave them all a weak smile.

"Well..." She started. "She's going to make it." Daniel slumped in relief and Cam let out the breath he had been holding. Teal'c also allowed a smile to reach his face. "However, she does have some permanent damage in her shoulder muscles. I'm afraid she won't be going on any more missions, but she should recover enough range of motion to be able to use it within a few months." Daniel swooped in to give the doctor a hug.

"Thank-you. Can I see her?"

"Sure, she's in the recovery room, but I'm not expecting her to wake up anytime soon..." Cam watched as Daniel took off before she could finish talking. He smiled at Carolyn and put his arm around his wife. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes, but he had never seen her so lovely. Seeing Daniel's heartbreak had only driven home how much he never wanted to take his wife for granted. He kissed the top of her head, resting his head on top of hers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Oh, once or twice." she smiled,

"Well, I do... even when you try to make me eat broccoli." She elbowed him good-naturedly and he kissed her. "You need sleep, my dear."

"I've got patients, Cam."

"And you're not doing them any favors treating them while your dead of your feet."

"Cam..."

"C'mon, do I have to order you?" She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I could assist you in carrying DoctorMitchell to her bed if you so desire, GeneralMitchell." Teal'c offered with a grin.

"Not if you want to keep those gigantic arms of yours." She quipped to the big guy, but gave in with a toss of her hands. "Fine, but only if you get some sleep too." she pointed to her husband.

"Deal." Arm in arm Mitchell led his wife out of the infirmary, leaving a pleased Teal'c behind.

OOOOO

Sam shifted uncomfortably, the seatbelt dug into her shoulder at a painful angle and it was difficult to drive with just one hand, but she was determined to find Daniel. He had been by her side non-stop since she woke up in the infirmary three weeks ago, but when she woke up to find him missing, it dawned on her why he might not be there. She wasn't upset at him, she understood his need to be alone for a while, but she couldn't help but seek him out. He had been there for her, now it was her turn to help him.

Today was the one-month anniversary of the day they defeated the Sorlish and the day Vala died. She pulled onto the side of the road where she found his car parked and got out. It was a warm spring day, and life was beginning to return to the mountain and to the rest of the world as well. The destruction that the aliens had unleashed onto the planet was unmeasurable, millions had died and millions more were still missing. Even her own brother, Mark, was amongst the many unaccounted for. She mourned for him, for the planet and for the masses of people that had lost their homes and families.

She recalled the first time she had ventured out of the mountain, the blackened and burned forests and barrenness that had been left behind took her breath away, but already as she walked along, she could make out little shoots of grass poking out through the black ground and it gave her hope that the Earth would come back from this.

The past month had been heartbreaking to say the very least, but it had also seen the human species rise up from the ashes and pull together in ways they never could have before. Race meant little now, religion mattered not. They were all citizens of a united Earth, determined to rebuild and start anew. They were still a long way from recovery, but it was a beginning.

Sam had been very busy the past month as well. Despite needing to recover from her injury, she had worked steadily from her bed, learning more about the alien ships that had been left behind from her laptop. Currently, with the help of the Jaffa, all of the spacecrafts they had recovered were being studied and dismantled in the hopes of exploiting their technology and getting a better understanding of their motives for attacking Earth. They had learned that the Sorlish lived entirely in space, they had no homeworld and relied on the resources of the planets they encountered in order to survive, whether those planets were inhabited or not mattered little to them, their own survival paramount. She wished she could do more and she wanted to get a look at the ships for herself, but with her shoulder still in a sling and healing slowly, she had to make do with doing what she could from the mountain.

Daniel too was pushing himself to the limits. When he wasn't with Sam, he was playing diplomat with the world leaders that were using the SGC as a new sort of United Nations. It was encouraging to see once sworn enemies come together in order to begin forming a new world government, but it was taxing on him and she had to practically beg him to come to bed at night. She worried that he would burn out soon, but she knew he was using the work as a distraction, using it as a blinder to the pain. She too had to admit, that she was guilty of the same. As long as there was work to do, they didn't have to focus on the past month, on the wedding that never happened and for the loved ones they had lost.

Sam looked around, her eyes scanning the area. She hadn't been here before, having been laid up in the infirmary for Vala's funeral and confined to base for her convalescence until just recently, but she knew this is where he would most likely be found today. Thanks to Cam's directions, she had found the place easily and ahead in the distance, she made him out.

A gentle breeze blew in and whipped her hair around as she approached. He was sitting on the ground before the simple grave he had dug himself with the help of Teal'c and Mitchell. It was a beautiful site, one of the few places places near the mountain that had been left untouched by the Sorlish. The grass was green here, peppered with wildflowers and the trees had been left unmarred, allowed to bud and leaf out. Under a large Aspen, it leaves quivering and quaking in the breeze, he spoke to the grave, not hearing Sam approach behind him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a headstone for you yet Vala, but you will one day. And people will come from far and wide to visit you. You're our planet's greatest hero, you know." He chuckled a little. "I think you would be pleased to know that your legend is spreading." He sighed. "I miss you. But, I'm glad you're free now and I'm sure you're keeping them entertained up there. I just want you to know that I'm doing okay, I really am." He was quiet for a moment "I've been doing a lot of thinking today and you were right about Sam and me, she makes me happy and I want to thank-you for letting me know it was okay for me to love her like I loved you.... " He stopped and turned around suddenly, surprised to see Sam coming near.

"Sam!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, please. Come sit." She settled down next to him under the dancing shade of the tree and he put his arm around her, careful of her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and they were silent for many minutes, the only noise the rattling of the leaves in the wind until Daniel stood and gathered the hand-picked wildflowers he had turned into a bouquet and placed them on the boulder that served as a make-shift grave marker for the former thief and con-artist turned heroine to the people of Earth.

"Bye, Vala." He said softly before turning back to Sam. He helped her up and she too stepped forward and said a quiet goodbye to her friend. Walking away, he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking beside her hip to hip.

"You going to be alright?" She asked. He smiled down on her.

"Yeah, I am." As they walked across the flowery meadow between the cars and the tree, she couldn't help but think that they were leaving the past behind, facing the future together. Daniel stopped and turned to Sam, looking deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately. Maybe he was feeling the same.

"Marry me, Sam." he said seriously after they pulled apart. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" She asked, surprised.

He took her by the hands, fixing her with an intense gaze. "I don't want to waste another moment." he began. "If anything over the last month, I've learned that our time is short and precious and we have to grab on to what we're given and make the most of every moment and I don't want another day to pass without you with me as my wife." Seeing the tears spill from his eyes, she burst into sobs and one-handedly encompassed him into a fierce embrace, feeling his warm arms wrap around her and his heartbeat pounding through his shirt.

Here was the moment she would recall for the rest of her life as a benchmark against which all of the best moments to come would be measured and she would find that none of them came close to being as full of love and power as this time and place. She looked up into his clear, blue eyes, smiling brightly through the tears.

"Of Course, I will. I'm yours forever."

The End

_Thanks for hanging in there and reading this story. It's been an emotional ride for me, but I'm so happy to have finished it the way I had hoped. Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed, your words have been so encouraging and I appreciate everyone of you. :)_


End file.
